La primera y la última
by JazminM
Summary: Lo único que lamentaba era no haber hecho ciertas cosas, no haber hablado en el momento oportuno...
1. Roca Lunar

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, etc, etc..**  
**

**La primera y la última**

**Capítulo I: Roca Lunar**

Había lanzado su ataque de energía más mortífero, pero éste había sido tan pequeño como la luz de una luciérnaga, en comparación con la gigantesca bola de fuego que Freezer aún sostenía sobre su dedo índice. La pequeña porción de energía de color azul fue tragada por el ataque que el tirano inmediatamente lanzó sobre él y también sobre sus propios subordinados, que lo miraban con expresión horrorizada desde el exterior de la nave.

No tuvo oportunidad de hacer otra cosa más que aguardar el impacto sobre su cuerpo, con un grito de indignación. La Supernova ingresó en la atmósfera de Vegetasei, y poco después alcanzó al padre de Goku, que miraba al frente sin poder creerlo.

El momento del fin había llegado, a pesar de su desesperado esfuerzo por evitar la tragedia sobre su planeta y su especie. ¿Le importaba el resto de su raza? ¿Tenían algo de altruismo sus intenciones? Eso era una novedad, realmente. Detestaba a su rey, al maldito sistema de degradación que los había llevado a ese punto de destrucción y a su pueblo por aceptarlo. Detestaba a todo aquel que no formara parte de su escuadrón, al fin y al cabo siempre había sido así, pero en esas últimas horas de esfuerzos en vano el desdén se había intensificado. Y aún así había corrido a querer salvar a todo el mundo. ¡Si de todas maneras, ya no le quedaba nada! ¡Si ya había perdido todo lo que alguna vez había sido importante en su vida! Se detestaba a sí mismo por no haber pensado de manera diferente antes de la revelación de aquellas visiones. Esas premoniciones que habían sido producto de la maldición del infeliz que sobrevivió al exterminio en Kanassa, aquél planetucho aislado, aquella roca perdida en el medio de la nada a la que jamás debió haber ido… Y por encima de todo, detestaba la espantosa risa del demente que estaba terminando con su vida en ese instante.

El dolor indescriptible de ser abrasado por las llamas de lo que el tirano de Freezer llamaba "fuegos artificiales" aumentó hasta un límite que jamás hubiera pensado soportar estando consciente, luego del cual se le entumeció cada músculo del cuerpo y dejó de sentir absolutamente sus miembros, su abdomen, su rostro. Todo esto en el transcurso de pocos instantes, cuando aún su cerebro intentaba procesar la información de que la batalla ni siquiera comenzaría realmente. Irónicamente pensó en su hijo menor, el mismo al que poco antes había rechazado por su vergonzoso nivel de poder, en las visiones de su futuro como Super Saiyajin, y sonrió. Al menos sabía que algún día alguien de su sangre borraría esa estúpida expresión de satisfacción del rostro de su asesino. Dejó de ver y de oír, pero aún tuvo un instante para dedicarle a alguien su último pensamiento. En su mente apareció ella, y él deseó con sus últimas fuerzas tener otra cosa diferente en la que pensar. Lamentablemente, la imagen de ella iluminándolo todo fue lo último en aparecer, antes de que todo terminara de apagarse en su cerebro. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

* * *

Seis años antes de que eso ocurriera, cuando todavía la relación entre la familia Cold y los saiyajines estaba en su mejor momento y la vida de los habitantes de Vegetasei seguía su curso normal, el planeta se encontraba de fiesta. Todos los años, en la noche que daba comienzo a la Temporada sin Luna, el Rey elegía a uno de los escuadrones de cada clase para premiarlo por sus avances, en una celebración que duraba varios días ininterrumpidos. La condecoración además incluía el permiso para elegir las misiones más peligrosas e interesantes durante el tiempo que duraran en el primer lugar de su clase, el cual podía ser de un año o más. Todo dependía del desempeño de cada grupo desde el momento de cada premiación hasta la siguiente. El premio era muy codiciado por todos, no solamente por el hecho de elegir las misiones, sino por el reconocimiento y los privilegios de superioridad que obtenían los elegidos desde el instante en que recibían sus armaduras distintivas de manos del propio Rey Vegeta.

Pero los escuadrones llamados a la premiación ya habían sido anunciados, por lo que para el resto simplemente quedaba disfrutar del banquete, el alcohol y la música, murmurar entre dientes y esperar hasta el siguiente año. El acto se realizó en la zona central de la Capital del Imperio, con la reunión de toda la población en la ciudad y sus alrededores. Los más afortunados eran quienes podían agruparse alrededor de la enorme tarima construida para el evento y ver con sus propios ojos el discurso del Rey Vegeta y la premiación, antes de la apertura de las tabernas, la distribución de la carne asada y la danza de las esclavas que daban comienzo a varios días de festejos.

Los integrantes de los escuadrones escogidos se encontraban sobre la parte posterior de la plataforma, aguardando ser llamados. Entre ellos estaba el dirigido por Bardock, y en esa época el grupo aún estaba completo. Toma, Panpukin, Seripa y Toteppo estaban de pie detrás del comandante, quien se encontraba muy inquieto y aunque intentaba disimularlo sus subordinados lo conocían demasiado bien para no notarlo. La razón del mal humor del saiyajin era bastante obvia, por lo que sus soldados no pensaron mencionar el tema, hasta que él no pudo soportarlo más y volteó a mirar a Seripa.

—Dime en dónde se metieron esas dos.

—A mí no me lo preguntes —Se cruzó ella de brazos—. Nunca me interesó meterme en sus asuntos y no va a ser distinto esta vez.

Él apretó los puños, pensativo. Si cuando el Rey Vegeta los llamara para la condecoración el grupo no se encontraba completo, serían deshonrados públicamente por semejante desaire al monarca y él se convertiría en el hazmerreír de todo el planeta.

—Iré a buscarlas…

—¡No hará falta hacer eso, demonios! ¡Aquí estamos! —dijo alguien detrás de él.

Se trataba de una joven saiyajin de cabello negro, un poco más largo que el de Seripa, acompañada de otra muchacha de cabello oscuro y mucho más largo. Ninguna pasaba de los veinte años, y a pesar de que su aspecto era bastante feroz, esto no lograba opacar cierta belleza en los rasgos de cada una. Los integrantes de los escuadrones de clase media y alta que se encontraban aguardando la premiación en ese mismo lugar, no se molestaron en disimular cuando fijaron en ellas sus miradas lascivas. Esto terminó de enfurecer a Bardock, quien era el de menor rango en aquel momento y no podía permitirse un enfrentamiento en una ocasión como ésa.

—¿Se puede saber qué rayos es más importante que estar aquí hoy? —dijo con la peor cara que fue capaz de poner—. Y no culpes a Hanasia, sé que la de las ideas extrañas eres tú, Paprika.

—No. No se puede saber —respondió ella con picardía, para luego cambiar el gesto por uno más serio—. Confórmate con que estemos aquí a tiempo —expresó a modo de punto final del tema y pasó a su lado con Hanasia, para ubicarse junto con los demás.

Él supo que no conseguiría nada si seguía insistiendo, bien conocía esa expresión de piedra en la cara de la muchacha desde que los dos eran simples cachorros. Además del orgullo (extremo incluso para una saiyajin) que la caracterizaba, Bardock tenía muy en claro que la terquedad era otro de los grandes defectos de Paprika. Una vez que algo se le ponía en mente, se convertía en un perro de presa incapaz de soltar a su objetivo.

Por otro lado, el jefe de escuadrón no quiso quedar como un idiota demostrando más interés del normal en los asuntos de una subordinada, por lo que decidió dejar pasar el incidente y la falta de respeto a su autoridad que ella acababa de cometer. Carraspeó y se puso frente a su grupo, con gesto serio.

—Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos aquí, voy a dejar en claro algunas cosas. No quiero que se confundan, el que hayamos ganado este año no es el cumplimiento de nuestra meta: esto recién empieza —y diciendo esto, caminó por delante de sus soldados mirándolos con severidad—. Vamos a aprovechar este premio desde el momento en que lo recibamos, usaremos todos los privilegios que obtengamos, tomaremos las misiones más peligrosas y vamos a entrenar para que nadie pueda superarnos. Defenderemos este título con uñas y dientes a partir de ahora, para conservarlo por cincuenta años más si es necesario —entonces se detuvo en frente de todos, con el mentón elevado y el rostro más serio que nunca—. Tenemos que lograr que las próximas generaciones piensen en este premio como _nuestro_ premio. ¿Entendido? Y al que no se crea capaz de sacrificarse en alguna misión para pasar meses en los tanques de recuperación aumentando sus poderes, mejor que disfrute de la fiesta, pero que no aparezca ante mi vista el día del próximo viaje…¡Prefiero que deserte o lo aniquilaré con mis propias manos!

Su grupo le dedicó una mirada general de aprobación, lo que él decía tenía sentido. Esperaban de él un discurso como ése, lleno de ambición y absolutamente carente de sentimentalismo o cualquier rastro de conformismo. Bardock era conocido como uno de los mejores jefes de escuadrón, en las barracas de entrenamiento era apabullante su capacidad para sacar de sus soldados los mejores resultados y su índice de deserciones había sido casi nulo. Tenía una carrera muy promisoria y algunos rumores decían que llegaría a ser el próximo Líder de la Clase Baja en muy poco tiempo. Lo único que lo detenía era su falta de interés en tomar a alguna de las hembras de los clanes más antiguos del planeta, los cuales le darían el apoyo necesario para lograrlo. El saiyajin parecía huir de cualquier compromiso que no incluyera a su grupo de soldados y las razones no estaban del todo claras. Nadie sabía que él ya tenía sus propios planes para su carrera y para la madre de su futura prole.

—¡Perfecto! —Se adelantó Hanasia, que hasta ese momento había estado un poco taciturna, pero era algo normal en ella no dar señales de vida hasta que alguien mencionaba un combate—. No es un desafío demasiado difícil para nosotros, al menos yo desde este instante dejaré en claro que no pienso huir a ningún lado.

La muchacha dio un paso hacia Bardock, con decisión, y en un gesto enérgico extendió su puño derecho hacia delante en la señal ancestral saiyajin de que estaba sellando un pacto. Él la miró con una media sonrisa y extendió su puño colocándolo encima del de ella para completar el rito, no esperaba menos de una guerrera dedicada en cuerpo y alma a las misiones como ella. Los demás no tardaron en unírseles, y la primera en hacerlo fue Paprika al colocar rápidamente su puño encima del de él. Mientras todos repetían las palabras del juramento y prometían pagar con su sangre si lo rompían, el comandante tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para concentrarse. En todos esos años no había podido controlar la molesta electricidad que lo recorría de pies a cabeza, cada vez que tenía contacto accidental con la única mujer a la que había deseado reclamar como suya ante todos. Estaba seguro de que ella ni siquiera sospechaba de sus intenciones, pero se desesperaba cada vez que pensaba en que ella podía rechazar su desafío a una pelea por el derecho a ser su hombre. Así había pasado demasiado tiempo, esperando por alguna señal de que ella lo miraba de manera distinta al resto, pero eso jamás había ocurrido hasta el momento. Los ancianos de los clanes lo presionaban cada vez más para que aceptara a alguna de las hembras disponibles para él, y comenzaban a aparecer otros guerreros dispuestos a hacerle competencia por la única a la que él deseaba. No podía seguir en esa situación.

Las manos de todos fueron retirándose, y con éstas la de su ansiado objetivo en el mismo momento en que sonó la ovación general: el Rey Vegeta acababa de ingresar en el escenario de la premiación. Bardock aprovechó para darles la espalda a todos y acomodar sus ideas: esto no podía seguir así. Acababa de tomar una decisión.

El Rey Vegeta subió a la plataforma construida en el centro de la Capital del Imperio específicamente para esa noche. Con su porte magnífico, su soberbio caminar por el entarimado y su rostro hermoso de gesto implacable, impuso un enorme respeto y admiración en todos sus súbditos, que alzaron un grito al cielo a modo de saludo, para luego hacer silencio al verlo alzar los brazos. Observó a la multitud por algunos segundos, antes de tomar la palabra.

—Este momento es el más esperado por muchos, lo sé, pero en realidad no debería ser así. Esta noche se le entregará una armadura distintiva y el derecho a varios privilegios a un escuadrón de cada clase, como resultado de la sangre que han derramado _todas_ las noches de este último año, sin descanso —expresó remarcando algunas de las ideas que quería inculcar al público—. Ustedes deberían celebrar _cada una_ de las noches que vengan a partir de ahora, _cada oportunidad _para batirse a duelo con un enemigo más poderoso que ustedes para ganarle a éste y a ustedes mismos —la muchedumbre lanzó un grito de aprobación, todos estaban de acuerdo con eso—. ¡Deberían sentirse avergonzados de poder bailar, comer y beber hasta hartarse durante los próximos días sin haber logrado el objetivo principal! —Entonces los gritos se transformaron en una respuesta desaforada al nuevo desafío—. Voy a entregar estas armaduras, y espero ver crecer aún más los números de nuestra productividad en las conquistas planetarias durante este año y los que sigan. ¡Vamos a enseñarle a la familia de Freezer que somos la mejor, no, _la única_ raza de guerreros apta para hacer negocios con él en el Universo!

El público elevó los puños al cielo gritando de júbilo, totalmente motivados a esforzarse mucho más en el próximo año, todos querían llegar a subir a ese escenario. El monarca siguió hablando.

—¡Pero vamos de una vez a lo importante, así podemos comenzar con el festejo! —El olor de la carne asada ya invadía a todos los presentes e incluso el Rey se sentía apurado por ir a comer—. En este momento exijo la presencia de los Jefes de los tres escuadrones elegidos: Bardock, soldado de Clase Baja, Artichoke, soldado de Clase Media y Lettuce, soldado de Clase Alta —Los aludidos dieron varios pasos hacia delante en posición de firmes, y al llegar hasta mitad del escenario se ubicaron de perfil al público, uno al lado del otro para quedar de frente el Rey, quien se adelantó hacia ellos junto a tres esclavos que sostenían armaduras especiales color negro y con detalles de dorado en las hombreras—. Estas armaduras especiales son sus distinciones desde ahora, hasta el próximo comienzo de la Temporada sin Luna. Jurarán que sólo van a usarlas si van a honrar el Honor de nuestra sangre, de lo contrario maldita estará su descendencia.

—¡Lo juramos, Rey Vegeta! —respondieron los tres al unísono, manteniendo la posición de firmes.

Luego se hizo el llamado al escuadrón de Bardock, para lo cual éste avanzó y se ubicó en posición de firmes frente al monarca, quien colocó en manos de cada uno de los soldados la reluciente armadura, de color negro y detalles en rojo. El rey repitió las palabras y Toma, Panpukin, Toteppo, Seripa, Hanasia y Paprika respondieron enérgicamente. Acto seguido, fue el momento de llamar al escuadrón de clase media y por último a la clase alta para repetir la escena del juramento. Entonces los ganadores se reunieron para ser vitoreados, y el rey dio la señal de que la verdadera celebración ya podía comenzar.

La masa se dispersó, la mayoría fue hacia los puestos donde los esclavos entregaban la comida y la bebida, otros se dirigieron a observar a las hermosas bailarinas provenientes de regiones exóticas del universo, muchachas tomadas como botín de guerra en numerosas invasiones planetarias y salvadas de la muerte únicamente por sus habilidades o su apariencia, pero que en realidad hubieran preferido desaparecer junto con su tierra natal. El rey abandonó la plataforma inmediatamente, y los agasajados lo hicieron poco después. Bardock necesitó volver a buscar algo a su vivienda, una modesta construcción en el Distrito de Clase Baja de la Capital, por lo que partió rápidamente sin dar explicación alguna. Sus subordinados lo vieron salir volando y decidieron comenzar ellos la fiesta. Durante esos días cada uno era libre de hacer lo que deseara dentro de los límites del Honor Saiyajin, con un sentido de la moral bastante diferente al de cualquier otro planeta.

* * *

Bardock llegó a su casa, el lugar en donde dormía y pasaba el poco tiempo que no se encontraba en misiones o en entrenamientos en alguna región extremadamente inhóspita de Vegetasei. Ingresó y encontró todo exactamente en el mismo orden en que lo había dejado. Solo él habitaba aquel sitio, y jamás se le hubiera ocurrido llevar a vivir allí a nadie más que a _ella_. Se pateó mentalmente por pensar de manera tan adelantada, pero imaginarla allí con un par de mocosos correteando, fruto de la unión de ambos, era un impulso que cada vez podía resistir menos. Ella _debía_ ser suya, y no pasaría de aquella noche sin hacerle el desafío…

Para eso necesitaba entregarle un elemento relacionado a sus ancestros como símbolo de su propuesta, y él sabía cuál podía ser el único adecuado para la ocasión: un brazalete de roca lunar, pertenencia que conservaba de su madre fallecida muchos años atrás en una misión. Lo tenía guardado en una caja de madera, como la única idea de sentimentalismo que jamás se había permitido tener y esa noche finalmente dejaba salir a la luz.

Abrió el cofre, tomó el brazalete para observarlo por algunos segundos, y por un momento sintió que estaba apresurándose demasiado, pero inmediatamente se convenció de lo contrario. Con una media sonrisa y sintiéndose confiado, guardó el brazalete en la caja, la cerró y partió con ésta en sus manos, dispuesto a terminar con ese asunto aquella noche, ya fuera para bien o para mal.

Al volver a la región central de la Capital, se encontró con que ya había comenzado el desenfreno en todas direcciones. Hacia donde pusiera la vista, el alcohol, la comida, el sexo y las competencias entre guerreros se habían apoderado del sitio. A pesar de la inutilidad de usar su rastreador en una circunstancia como aquella, supo sin necesidad de colocarse el artefacto en dónde iba a encontrar a su grupo y se dirigió al rincón donde seguro estarían reunidos. En efecto, la mayoría se hallaba alrededor de una fogata improvisada, sentados en varias rocas, devorando una cantidad enorme de alimentos, bebiendo y riendo de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El nerviosismo se apoderó del guerrero mientras iba acercándose a ellos y eso lo puso de mal humor, no deseaba sentirse débil en un momento como aquel.

—¡Ojalá pudieras ver la cara de horror que tienes en este instante, Bardock! —exclamó Toteppo con la boca llena de comida, y luego bebió del pico de una botella de vino— Sabemos que eres uno de los más estrictos en cuestiones de conducta, pero deberías divertirte más, ser un poco más flexible algunas veces…

Todos rieron ante el comentario del soldado y el comandante chasqueó la lengua en señal de desagrado. El entorno era bastante repugnante para ser el escenario de su desafío a la hembra que deseaba hacer suya, no le hacía mucha gracia ser comparado con los imbéciles que olvidaban el Honor Saiyajin con sólo un par de botellas de alcohol y ante la vista de un buen par de piernas. Pero él estaba seguro de que ocasiones como ésas se repetirían mientras su raza existiera, en cambio sabía que la oportunidad de acercarse al futuro de sus ambiciones debía ser esa noche. Sería la primera vez que intentara algo así, y si se esmeraba lo suficiente, también la última.

Observó la generosa porción de carne asada que habían dejado apartada para él, y se sentó delante de la misma, sin muchas ganas de comer. Tenía el estómago convertido en un nudo de nervios, y se odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por eso. Los demás estaban un poco pasados de alcohol, por lo que simplemente reían de los excesos que observaban en otros guerreros sin fijarse en la actitud extraña de su superior. El jefe de escuadrón inspiró hondo, tomó un enorme costillar y lo sostuvo pensativo, con un creciente fastidio. Las carcajadas de Serippa lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, por lo cual soltó enérgicamente el pedazo de carne, se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia sus subordinados con un gesto que fue imposible de definir para ninguno de ellos. Cuando lo vieron acercarse pensaron que les daría una buena golpiza, pero cuál fue su enorme sorpresa cuando lo vieron pasar de largo, tomar a Hanasia del brazo y llevársela de allí. Toma, Panpukin, Seripa y Toteppo se quedaron boquiabiertos, del susto se les había pasado la borrachera.

* * *

Como estaba un poco mareada por el alcohol, no alcanzó a darse cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que se vio arrastrada por Bardock fuera del grupo. Él estaba tironeando de su brazo derecho y caminaba bastante rápido, al parecer la llevaba a una zona apartada de todo el bullicio, ya que estaban atravesando el lugar sin detenerse. La joven no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, él avanzaba delante de ella en silencio y sin mirarla. Intentó buscar en la nebulosa de su mente qué pudo haber hecho para hacerlo enojar, cuál podía ser el motivo de merecer el castigo que estaba por recibir, y entonces él se detuvo y la soltó. Habían llegado a una colina, no muy alejada del centro del festejo, pero lo suficientemente apartada como para saber que no serían escuchados. Hanasia alzó el brazo y se rascó la nuca, aún confundida pero con algo de alivio: por lo menos no habría testigos de lo que fuera que estaba por ocurrir. Como él seguía sin decir nada, la saiyajin miró en su dirección buscando una respuesta. El jefe de escuadrón estaba de espaldas, observando el horizonte sin luna, y a la joven el aturdimiento del alcohol le dio la excusa para fijar la vista en cada músculo visible, desde sus piernas torneadas, encima de sus botas, subiendo por la parte posterior de sus rodillas, pasando por sus muslos y terminando en su firme trasero, todo estaba cubierto por el pantalón negro del uniforme pero eso no impedía distinguir cada cosa a la perfección. Sintió que se había excitado violentamente, el calor subió desde algún rincón primitivo de su ser hasta cubrirle el rostro con lo que estaba segura que debía ser un vergonzoso color rojo. Aquél sujeto lograba siempre la misma reacción en ella desde que había tenido edad para comenzar a fijarse en esas cosas.

Hubiera deseado jamás sentirse atraída por nadie, seguir utilizando el máximo de sus energías y su concentración en lo único que realmente valía la pena: las batallas. Sentía que había nacido únicamente para combatir en las misiones de conquista, la irritaba en exceso cualquier cosa que la distrajera de eso. Por esa razón, cuando a la muchacha no le había quedado más remedio que admitir que deseaba a Bardock, se había sentido débil y tonta. Y por eso mismo, había mantenido el asunto en secreto durante todos esos años.

Entonces él se dio vuelta y la miró, ¿acaso era un cofre de madera lo que llevaba en su mano? ¿Y por qué lucía avergonzado? ¿No tenía apariencia de ser algo antigua la caja? Debía ser algo importante, para que él anduviera por ahí cargándola en una noche como aquella. De repente una idea surgió desde lo más recóndito de su cabeza y los latidos en su pecho se convirtieron en algo insoportable. ¡No podía ser cierto! Aunque, pudo notar que la incomodidad y la indecisión de él parecían confirmar que así era. ¡Estaba por reclamarla como suya! De pronto todas sus resistencias se derrumbaron, y se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos de no ser porque él habló en ese momento, y lo que dijo la dejó clavada al piso.

—¿En dónde está Paprika?

Ella contuvo la respiración. ¿Habría escuchado bien? A lo mejor el vino barato sobre el cual se había abalanzado poco antes con sus compañeros le estaba dando alucinaciones.

—¿Quién?

—Paprika, no estaba con los demás y necesito hablar con ella, es importante —dijo él, sin notar que estaba dando demasiadas explicaciones—. Ustedes dos siempre andan juntas, cuchicheando de un lado para otro, es imposible que no estés al tanto de donde se encuentra en este momento.

Hanasia empalideció y por un minuto que pareció eterno se quedó sin palabras. El asunto acababa de cambiar drásticamente, sin haberlo buscado había sido transportada al paraíso, y luego trasladada bruscamente al peor de los infiernos. Su mente quedó en blanco, y sólo se repitió una pregunta, una y otra vez… ¿Bardock y Paprika? ¿Bardock y Paprika? ¿Bardock y Paprika?

—¡Hanasia! —la llamó él sin éxito— Ah, demonios, ya está intoxicada —comenzó a palmearle la mejilla ante la falta de respuesta de la joven, que miraba al vacío con expresión extraviada—. Vivo diciéndoles a estos idiotas que no tomen el vino que dan en las celebraciones públicas…

Ella reaccionó, balbuceó algunas incoherencias, que el saiyajin también atribuyó al alcohol, y fijó la vista en la caja antigua que él tenía ahora en su mano izquierda. Bardock notó el gesto de excesiva sorpresa y se sintió algo inhibido, por lo que dio varios pasos atrás y escondió el objeto poniendo el brazo detrás de su espalda. Ambos quedaron demasiado incómodos, y se instaló un molesto silencio que sólo era interrumpido cada tanto por la música y los gritos de la celebración en la ciudad.

Repentinamente Hanasia estalló en carcajadas, para desagrado de él, que la juzgó más borracha de lo que en realidad estaba. Ella reía por la ironía del asunto. ¿Por qué Paprika? ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que ser ella? Y que Bardock justamente eligiera preguntarle a ella en esa noche, ¡justo en esa noche! Sentía que ambos eran los seres más desafortunados del planeta. De pronto se vio zamarreada por el saiyajin, que ya había perdido la poca paciencia que tenía.

—¡Ya fue suficiente! —gritó tomándola por los hombros—. ¡Te exijo que me digas en donde la puedo encontrar o haré que la resaca que tendrás mañana sea mucho peor!

Ella siguió riendo con más fuerza. Él realmente estaba nervioso, y no era por su culpa sino por _ella_. ¡Estaba totalmente ciego! Pero entonces se dio cuenta del enorme resentimiento que la estaba invadiendo y se detuvo en seco. Paró de reír y lo miró con seriedad. ¿A ella qué rayos le importaba lo que hiciera él de su vida? ¡Podía irse con Paprika, con Seripa, o con el mismo demonio si quería! Ella era libre, y estaba muy bien así.

—Las cuevas de la zona sur.

—¿Cómo? Pero allí cerca están las minas de Roca Lunar, eso está repleto de esclavos…

—Esclavos que ahora están en el festejo del centro de la Capital, emborrachándose o sirviendo a los soldados… —el jefe de escuadrón la miró incrédulo, aún sosteniéndola por los hombros—. Ve allí, está todo vacío. La encontrarás fácilmente.

Él la soltó, todavía dudando un poco de la fiabilidad de usar una fuente de información borracha, y retrocedió hasta el borde de la cima de la colina sin dejar de mirarla con desconfianza.

—Listo, iré a buscarla, supongo que está de más decirte que te prohíbo ir a interrumpir. Necesito privacidad —antes de alzar vuelo, suavizó un poco el ceño fruncido para decirle lo último—. Vuelve rápido con los demás y no sigas tomando, esa porquería los deja arruinados a todos por varios días.

Entonces él se elevó en dirección al sur, y ella quedó con una horrible sensación. Se volvió hacia el centro del festejo, molesta. ¿A ella qué le importaba lo que él fuera a encontrar cuando llegara a las minas? Él le había pedido que le dijera en dónde estaba Paprika y ella se lo había dicho, no podía culparla de lo que fuera a ocurrir. Al fin y al cabo no era su problema, él no tenía nada que ver con ella, la que debería hacerse cargo de la situación sería la misma Paprika de allí en más. La incomodidad que sentía se volvió más intensa con cada paso que dio en la vuelta hacia el centro de la Capital. ¿Qué le diría a su compañera, la única con quien ella había podido establecer un lazo de confianza y cercanía, cuando se enterara de que acababa de arruinar su secreto revelándolo a Bardock? ¿Qué clase de idiota se deshonraba a sí misma revelando tan fácilmente un asunto de _esa_ importancia sólo por el resentimiento de no ser la elegida? A ese punto, la sensación era de un vacío espantoso a la altura del pecho, que no la dejaba respirar bien. Se detuvo en el camino, había caído en la cuenta de algo: No sólo sería repudiada por Paprika, ¡Bardock, podía estar en peligro!

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba volando a toda velocidad hacia el sur. Era extraño, tal vez la borrachera le permitía derribar ciertas barreras en su dignidad de guerrera implacable, pero el asunto era que ya no le importaba ser la elegida, sólo quería llegar a tiempo para evitar que él recibiera un golpe tan duro.

* * *

Bardock llegó a la zona de las minas en las que trabajaban gran cantidad de esclavos recolectando la única piedra valiosa de aquél planeta: la Piedra Lunar. Se trataba de una roca llena de vetas en diferentes tonos de verde y plateado. A simple vista su apariencia era bastante engañosa, ya que no se veía como algo de gran importancia. Lo que le daba su enorme valor era el cambio que presentaba cuando se la colocaba bajo la luz de la luna: era capaz de emitir un brillo particular. Esto había llamado la atención de los miembros de la Familia Cold al verla formar parte del engarce de un anillo del Rey Vegeta, llevando a que se tomaran muestras del mineral para ponerlo a prueba bajo las lunas de numerosos planetas, y al obtener resultados enormemente favorables, se procediera a su explotación masiva y comercialización en toda la red de King Cold y sus hijos, con la concesión del monarca de los saiyajin.

De ese material también estaba hecho el brazalete que llevaba el jefe de escuadrón de Clase Baja como ofrenda aquella noche, lo cual le daba cierta gracia al hecho de encontrarse allí. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo alguien como Paprika en un lugar desierto como aquél? Era cierto que podía ser bastante ermitaña algunas veces, pero ir a meterse en el lugar donde habitaban los seres de menor rango en todo el planeta era muy raro para la saiyajin más orgullosa y prepotente que él había conocido. No se la imaginaba haciendo amistad con los esclavos, no sería propio de ella, por lo que pensar en una relación cercana de cualquier clase con alguno de éstos estaba totalmente descartado en la mente del jefe de escuadrón. No veía ninguna señal de conflicto, ninguna aglomeración de esclavos siendo atemorizada, ninguna cosa fuera de lugar para poder guiarlo hasta la muchacha. Lamentó no haber llevado consigo el rastreador, pero realmente había pensado que no saldría muy lejos del círculo del festejo en la Capital y por eso lo había dejado en su vivienda. Por un momento pensó que a lo mejor Hanasia sólo estaba desvariando cuando lo envió hacia allí, y se sintió bastante estúpido por seguirle la corriente hasta ese punto. Pero luego recordó la expresión seria de la joven al darle la indicación y decidió hacer una búsqueda más profunda en las cuevas. Entraría una por una a revisarlas, de ser necesario.

Cuando quiso ingresar a la caverna que había elegido para comenzar a mirar, se percató de que hacia arriba de la montaña había un ingreso a otra cueva bastante bien oculto de la vista de cualquiera que pasara volando, sólo era posible observarlo desde abajo y él de casualidad había volteado a mirar. Dejó de lado su plan inicial cuando creyó ver un poco de luz en el interior y se dirigió directamente hacia allí. La cosa ya parecía bastante extraña, y comenzó a tener un muy mal presentimiento de todo aquello. Al llegar a la entrada apareció Hanasia detrás de él, hecha un manojo de nervios.

—¡Por todos los dioses, qué bueno que llegué a tiempo! —expresó la joven interponiéndose entre él y la formación rocosa.

—¿Qué carajo haces aquí? ¡Te dije que no vinieras a estorbar! —contestó él, furioso.

—Me equivoqué. No era aquí, en realidad es en el otro extremo del sector minero, al oeste —dijo ella.

—¿Por qué no me creo ni una de las palabras que estás diciendo? —ironizó él, para luego acercar su rostro al de ella de manera brusca—. No voy a darte tu merecido porque no tengo tiempo para estar jugando, así que considérate afortunada y déjame en paz. Yo continuaré desde aquí, vete a seguir con lo tuyo. —Y acto seguido le dio la espalda con intención de hacer de cuenta que ella ya no estaba allí.

—No, Bardock, en serio… —dijo ella mientras intentaba retenerlo inútilmente tomándolo del brazo, lo cual hizo que él le devolviera una mirada amenazante y se soltara de su agarre—. ¡No entres ahí! —exclamó en tono de súplica, pero él ya no la escuchó.

Al ver que él ingresaba a la caverna, la saiyajin decidió seguirlo y reducir los daños lo más que fuera posible.

Para Bardock, la idea de que estaba acercándose a algo desagradable ya era casi un hecho. Mientras hacía el camino hacia el interior del lugar, Hanasia le insistía que allí no había nada, que lo mejor era volver por donde habían venido. ¿Por qué ella le hablaba en susurros, si hasta hacía un momento estaba a los gritos? Malditos borrachos. Se esforzó en ignorarla y para eso se concentró en lo que había venido a hacer. Realmente era patético hacer su desafío a la mujer que deseaba hacer suya en una situación como aquella, pero la muchacha que venía detrás de él susurrando como una loca ya sabía de sus intenciones, y si dejaba pasar esa noche era seguro que no se quedaría callada. Debía ser en ese momento, ya no podía volver atrás.

Ambos venían avanzando por un largo pasillo excavado en la piedra, hacia lo que parecía ser el fondo de la caverna. El jefe de escuadrón estaba muy molesto con Paprika por haber desaparecido justo _esa_ noche, en realidad ella nunca había sido fácil de tratar y él lo sabía, pero que su futura mujer le escondiera a él algún secreto horrible lo ponía de muy mal humor. Decidió que una vez que la tuviera a su lado se empeñaría en hacerla madurar, en varios sentidos…

Hablando de falta de madurez, los susurros de la muchacha que venía persiguiéndolo habían disminuido en volumen todavía más, convirtiéndose en un sonido irritante que lo hizo rechinar los dientes por la furia contenida. En general la cueva había resultado ser más grande de lo que aparentaba en el exterior, y estaban tardando en arribar al objetivo. Luego de un rato ya estaban por llegar al final del pasillo, donde se extendía un espacio algo más amplio, iluminado por la luz de una fogata, pero Bardock repentinamente se dio vuelta y enfrentó a Hanasia.

—Ya fue suficiente, si quieres molestar a alguien vete a otro lado.

—Esto no es broma, lo juro… —replicó la chica, más nerviosa que nunca.

—Y yo tampoco estoy bromeando, créeme. Si no desapareces _ya_ de aquí te volaré en pedazos —contestó él con un gesto feroz que la hizo temblar.

Inmediatamente volteó, seguro de haber dejado en claro que quería estar a solas con quien había venido a buscar y se adentró en el espacio en el que desembocaba el pasillo. Hanasia tragó saliva, convencida de que irse a estas alturas ya era peor que quedarse, y avanzó para seguir a Bardock pero al ingresar a la sala de la cueva chocó contra la espalda de éste. El soldado de Clase Baja no había podido dar un paso más, se había quedado estático al entrar, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. La joven saiyajin miró aterrada a su alrededor: delante de ellos se encontraba Paprika a medio vestir y con una expresión de horror en su rostro, tal vez la misma que tenía ella en ese instante. Pero no estaba sola, a su lado estaba el Rey Vegeta, con el torso desnudo y el gesto más atemorizante que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

El monarca no se molestó en tomar su vestimenta del suelo de la caverna, no necesitaba de su armadura ni de su capa para tener el porte de rey implacable que imponía respeto en sus súbditos. Simplemente avanzó hacia los dos intrusos con cara de pocos amigos y se interpuso entre éstos y su amante, la cual había quedado muda de la impresión.

—¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí, Bardock?

El otro saiyajin fue incapaz de responder, los dientes le rechinaban por la rabia y no podía dejar de mirar a la mujer que creía que esa noche sería suya. Todo se había derrumbado en pocos segundos. Ya no tenía sentido reclamar para sí a una hembra que ya pertenecía a otro. Ni siquiera era la misma mujer que él había creído conocer, simplemente pretendía ante todos no estar interesada en nada más que las batallas, y en realidad sólo era una trepadora. De repente sintió náuseas.

—¿Acaso no estarás tomando demasiado en serio tus responsabilidades como jefe de escuadrón persiguiendo a cada uno de tus soldados, verdad? —dijo el rey luego de resoplar indignado.

—No es eso, Alteza —saltó Hanasia en su defensa—. Verá, nosotros estábamos buscando un lugar íntimo para…usted sabe… —Y al decir esto se aferró al brazo de su superior, tapando con su cuerpo la vista de la caja de madera que él llevaba, y rió de manera forzada rogando internamente que él le siguiera la corriente o ambos serían volatilizados en ese mismo instante.

Lo bueno fue que Bardock no rechazó su abrazo, tal vez estaba demasiado anonadado para reaccionar. Lo malo fue la risa de desprecio que mostró Vegeta al oír su historia. Pero lo feo fue que Paprika la miró con recelo y levantó una ceja al verla en su actuación, ella misma le había pedido a Hanasia que distrajera a cualquiera que la estuviera buscando y sólo a ella le había revelado la ubicación de su escondite para los encuentros con el Rey.

—¡Así que el famosamente estricto jefe de escuadrón de clase baja Bardock se acuesta con una de sus subordinadas! —exclamó divertido el monarca ante el horror de los otros tres que estaban con él, que sabían que eso no era cierto—. Bueno, mientras eso no traiga problemas a tu desempeño, es tu asunto. Pero no compartan este lugar, es para beneficio y responsabilidad de Paprika exclusivamente, tienen prohibido poner un pie aquí.

Hanasia, que no cesaba en su agarre, sintió bajo sus manos cómo el saiyajin temblaba. Parecía estar teniendo problemas en contener lo furioso que estaba.

—Deja que se vayan rápido, Vegeta, deben estar apurados —habló Paprika finalmente. Su tono de voz era monótono y su expresión era vacía. Lo único que hizo fue mirar a su compañera, comprendiendo que no era ninguna casualidad el incidente.

—Es cierto, desaparezcan de mi vista antes de que pierda el buen humor —dijo él—. Pero antes, una cosa: Si esto llega a difundirse sabré que ha sido por ustedes, y no hace falta que les diga que a partir de ese instante pueden considerarse muertos.

—No hay razón para que me interese que esto se sepa. Si es por mí, será por siempre un secreto —expresó Bardock con amargura antes de darse vuelta y salir arrastrando a Hanasia por la salida de la cueva.

Y eso fue todo. No hubo declaraciones apasionadas de parte del despechado, ninguna pelea por el derecho a estar con la mujer deseada por ambos, ni siquiera el Rey se dio cuenta de que le había surgido un contrincante en ese sentido. La joven que salía de la cueva con Bardock pensó que el intercambio de palabras había sido deplorable. La actitud de su superior había sido vergonzosa. Pero en cierto punto tenía sentido, el orgullo de algunos guerreros no les permitía gastar recursos en una lucha que no valiera la pena. Si bien a ella eso le parecía aburrido, respetaba a su jefe de escuadrón enormemente y seguía sus indicaciones en el campo de batalla; pero ahora era distinto, no podía quedarse callada.

—¿Vas a dejar las cosas de esta manera?—preguntó mientras iba detrás de él en el camino de salida— ¿Así es como termina todo?

—Nadie pidió tu opinión, Hanasia. Y haz el favor de no hablarme, no estoy de humor para lidiar contigo.

—¡No, esta vez voy a hacer que me escuches! —dijo ella tomando la situación en sus manos—. ¿Vas a dejar que otro se lleve a la mujer que deseas sin pelear?

—¿Por quién debería pelear, Hanasia?—respondió él, dándose vuelta para mirarla—. ¿Por la mujer que ni siquiera me considera como hombre y que no fue capaz de imaginar la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí? ¿Por mi dignidad de guerrero al que le han quitado una hembra que ni siquiera era suya? ¿O por tu deseo de ver un buen espectáculo? No quiero a la mujer de otro conmigo en el caso de ganar la batalla, no me interesa perder mi posición como jefe de escuadrón por haberme enfrentado al idiota del rey y tampoco tengo deseos de morir luchando por esa zorra.

—No estoy de acuerdo…

—No me interesa tu opinión, ya te lo he dicho —expresó él, al tiempo que iban saliendo al exterior de la caverna—. Y ya no me sigas, te lo advierto.

Entonces la muchacha lo vio levantar vuelo hacia el norte, llevándose consigo la caja de madera que obviamente habría sido su ofrenda para Paprika. Decidió volver con sus compañeros y tratar de olvidar por esa noche lo que había ocurrido, antes de tener que dar explicaciones a su amiga por la interrupción desafortunada de su encuentro con el Rey. Luchando con su deseo para no correr detrás de Bardock, partió a toda velocidad hacia el centro del festejo en la Capital, mientras se preguntaba cuál habría sido el contenido de la ofrenda del saiyajin para la otra joven.

* * *

El saiyajin llegó a una colina en el norte del planeta, tratando de alejarse de todo y de todos, en un intento de desaparecer, al menos por esa noche. La humillación era tan grande, la decepción era tan dolorosa, la sucesión de imágenes inconexas en su memoria era tan insoportable, que con gusto se hubiera tirado al abismo si hubiera tenido la seguridad de que con eso todo se iría.

Lamentablemente, su tormento no había terminado. No aún. Detrás de él aterrizó la misma Paprika. Había llegado hasta allí siguiéndolo, se encontraba sola y en su apariencia no había nada que delatara ningún cambio. Parecía ser la de siempre.

—No es buena idea que estés aquí, te lo advierto —gruñó él—. No estoy de buen humor.

—Nada de lo que dijo Hanasia esta noche fue cierto, eso está más que obvio, así que vengo a preguntártelo directamente.

—Pues aguarda hasta que vuelva a reunirme con el escuadrón…

—¿Para qué fuiste hasta allí? —insistió ella.

El guerrero por fin se dio vuelta y la miró. Se veía exhausto, no parecía tener ganas de comenzar una discusión.

—No me molestes con estupideces. ¿Desde cuándo un jefe de escuadrón debe rendirle cuentas a un subordinado?

—¡Estabas buscándome —explotó ella—, de alguna forma me encontraste allí! Y tú nunca das un paso sin sentido, Bardock. ¿Qué era tan urgente para tener que hablarlo esta noche?

—Ya no importa. Créeme que no es nada que valga la pena la interrupción con tu amante, el Rey.

Dicho esto, el líder de escuadrón se sentó en el suelo, y fue arrojando rocas al vacío delante de él, de a una por vez. La muchacha se quedó detrás, avergonzada.

—No es mi amante —explicó luego de un carraspeo—. Quiero decir… Jamás daría esta explicación a nadie que no fueras tú. No en este momento.

Él se dio el gusto de soltar una risita irónica.

—¿Vas a ponerte a dar detalles? ¿Dónde está el honor, Paprika? ¿Dónde está el sueño de lograr sobresalir por tu cuenta, sin la ayuda de tus antepasados?

Llegado ese punto de la conversación, ella ya estaba completamente confundida.

—¿Qué mierda tiene que ver todo eso con…?

—¡Todo! —La interrumpió, indignado—. ¡Todo tiene que ver!

Se levantó de un salto y la enfrentó. Todo lo que había contenido hasta ese instante, su frustración, su decepción, su orgullo herido, salió en un torrente imposible de detener.

—¡Tú no eres la misma guerrera que abandonó los privilegios de uno de los clanes más antiguos del planeta, para evitar convertirte en la incubadora de algún imbécil que sólo quisiera escalar de posición! ¡La que decía que quería dedicarse a ser la mejor, a obtener el poder y la gloria por sí misma! ¡Sólo eres una ramera que ha ido a meterse debajo de la armadura del Rey Vegeta!

Oír aquello fue demasiado para la muchacha, que en un instante se encontró estrellando su puño contra la mejilla de su superior. De inmediato, Bardock le respondió el golpe y la envió al suelo, con un hilo de sangre bajándole por el mentón. Ella se levantó y se abalanzó sobre él, y ambos forcejearon pero no lograron más que sostenerse con ambas manos, ejerciendo una fuerza tan enorme que sus pies se enterraron en la dura tierra debajo de ellos. De pronto el ambiente se había cargado de resentimiento. Entonces, el saiyajin vio que ella entornaba los ojos, y en sus labios se dibujaba la media sonrisa más temible de la que era capaz.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, Bardock. Trata con más respeto a tu futura _reina_.

En ese momento él la soltó, no sin antes empujarla hacia atrás. Ambos retrocedieron varios pasos, sin dejar de mirarse. No habían vuelto a ponerse una mano encima, pero él estaba herido de muerte. Ella había ganado, y no se daba una idea de cuánto.

—Vegeta me reclamó como suya hace un par de meses, pero mi clan aún no lo sabe —explicó con altivez—. Como tú mismo dijiste, soy una desertora, una oveja negra, una mancha en su intachable historia de generaciones de guerreros exitosos y de hembras pisoteadas.

Bardock no podía salir de su asombro. No parecía estar mirando a la muchacha que conocía de casi toda la vida, sino al más horrible de los monstruos salido de cualquiera de sus pesadillas. Ella siguió hablando, orgullosa de la impresión que estaba causando.

—Ahora todos tendrán la obligación de bajar la cabeza ante _mí_, ante una hembra a la que sólo pretendían entregar a un apestoso guerrero aspirante a la Clase Media. Conseguí llegar al lado del mejor de todos, del sujeto que más admiro, del que pudo cambiar nuestra historia y sacarnos de las cuevas inmundas en las que vivíamos relegados por los Tsufurs para convertirnos en un verdadero imperio.

El jefe de escuadrón, aún estático en su posición frente a la mujer que había querido hacer suya, enarcó las cejas y la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. ¡Ella realmente parecía creer en lo que estaba diciendo! La sonrisa idiota en el rostro de la joven era la misma que él había puesto más de una vez al observarla en sus entrenamientos.

—Y él me desea, Bardock —continuó diciendo, entusiasmada—. No sólo como una concubina que se arrastra por la suerte de tener en algún momento su atención. Me quiere como su Reina. ¿Entiendes lo que significa eso? ¡Aún puedo seguir mi camino como guerrera! ¡Puedo hacer algo mucho más grande, no sólo buscar mi gloria, sino también la del pueblo entero!

La respuesta a eso no se hizo esperar. Una risa socarrona surgió desde lo más profundo del saiyajin, para desagrado de ella, y rápidamente se convirtió en una carcajada. Él estaba burlándose de la muchacha, lisa y llanamente.

—Oh, por favor, Paprika. No me vas a decir que realmente te has creído que ese cerdo arrogante y egoísta del Rey Vegeta va a tratarte como una igual. ¿Piensas que te escogió por tus grandes cualidades de guerrera sobresaliente, sumergida en un escuadrón mediocre luego de ser despreciada por su familia?

—Ten cuidado con lo que estás por decir —advirtió, rechinando los dientes.

—¿De verdad crees que el hecho de que pertenezcas a uno de los clanes más poderosos y tradicionales de nuestra raza no ha influido en la decisión? ¡Tus ancestros preferirían comerse sus propias colas antes de entregar a una de sus hembras al nuevo Rey, el que hizo el pacto con Freezer, que ellos consideran la mayor humillación de nuestra historia, peor incluso que la que nos infringieron los Tsufurs!

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de tu Rey? —gritó ella anonadada. Pero él ya no pudo detenerse.

—Eres la única imbécil en posición de aceptar una unión tan desventajosa para tu sangre —siguió él, implacable—, y Vegeta se aprovechó de eso, sencillamente. Una vez que tengas en tu vientre al primer vástago, tu clan deberá bajar la cabeza y no podrán asesinarte por la traición que cometiste, a riesgo de terminar acusados de atentar contra el Príncipe de los Saiyajin. La hizo muy bien, en verdad.

Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna, mientras por su mente pasaba el hecho de que su regla no había llegado desde hacía varios ciclos, y que el tema de la conversación de Vegeta con su clan se estaba retrasando demasiado para su gusto. Pero inmediatamente desechó la idea, con una sacudida de su cabeza.

—Es por eso que no te lo conté desde el principio. Ya sé que tus ideales están del lado de los clanes antiguos, Bardock —expresó la muchacha, con tranquilidad—, pero de no ser por ese cerdo arrogante y egoísta, todavía seríamos esclavos de los Tsufurs. Mi clan tampoco lo entiende del todo, pero yo sí, y la mayor parte de nuestra raza también.

Entonces una idea espantosa apareció en la mente del jefe de escuadrón, que repentinamente se miró a sí mismo con horror. Su nueva y reluciente armadura, signo de que él y su escuadrón habían logrado algo increíble, por encima de las expectativas de todos y que venía con la promesa implícita de que alguna vez ellos podrían aspirar a obtener el cambio de estatus para pasar a formar parte de los guerreros de Clase Media.

—No sirvió de nada… —dijo, en un gemido lastimero.

La saiyajin aún frente a él, lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Bardock? —lo llamó, con algo de preocupación por el extraño comportamiento de su superior. Algo no terminaba de cerrar del todo, no era natural tanta protesta en él. ¿Acaso era… sentimentalismo?

—¡No sirvió de una maldita mierda! —gritó enfurecido, y ella estuvo segura de que él estaba a punto de enloquecer.

En ese instante, detrás de ella aterrizaron sus compañeros de escuadrón, alertados por sus scouters del aumento de poderes que ellos habían desplegado momentos antes, en su breve enfrentamiento físico. Hanasia se adelantó al ver a Bardock quitarse la armadura con desesperación y arrojarla al suelo, como si quemara.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Toma, con gesto serio.

Paprika los miró, sin saber realmente qué decir, abriendo y cerrando la boca, sin que un sonido saliera de ésta. Al ver a Hanasia, se detuvo y apretó los dientes. La otra desvió la mirada, incómoda. Entonces la risa casi demente del jefe de todos ellos atrajo su atención.

—¡Saluden a su nueva reina, vamos! —expresó, burlón, sus ojos brillando ferozmente por el resentimiento y por algo más.

La aludida apretó los puños con tal fuerza, que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y terminó por sacarse unas gotas de sangre al clavar sus uñas en la palma de sus manos. Si hubiera tenido el poder suficiente, lo habría asesinado por dirigirse a ella de esa manera.

—¿Qué demonios…? —balbuceó Toteppo, sin entender nada.

—Creo que lo mejor es irnos —comenzó a decir Hanasia, al ver que el saiyajin ya aparentaba saber todo lo que ellas dos habían estado ocultando por meses.

—No se atrevan a moverse de aquí —siseó él, iracundo, para luego avanzar hacia Paprika—. ¿Vas a aprovechar para contarles a todos, o tendré que hacerlo yo?

—¡Esta conversación era entre nosotros, Bardock! ¡No tienes derecho a divulgar nada de lo que te he dicho! ¡Y si tienes problemas con eso, ve a reclamarle al Rey, él es quien impuso el secreto hasta que mi clan esté listo para aceptarlo!

Él rió por lo bajo, y se ubicó con tranquilidad frente a ella.

—No estoy hablando de eso, ilusa. ¡Me refiero a la farsa montada, para que el escuadrón de mierda del que saldrá la próxima Reina de Vegetasei tenga por lo menos un reconocimiento entre los de su clase!

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para todos. Los miembros del escuadrón miraron horrorizados a su líder, incluyendo a la misma Paprika. Todos quedaron en silencio, incapaces de reaccionar por un par de minutos.

—Te has vuelto completamente loco —expresó la mujer que aún estaba frente a él, más indignada que nunca.

—¡Atrévete a mirarme a la cara y decirme que no es cierto! —la desafió él, sintiéndose herido en todos los sentidos—. ¡Que no usaste la única cosa buena que queríamos obtener como equipo para beneficiar la imagen de tu Rey!

—¡No sé de qué demonios estás hablando! —gritó la joven, enfurecida—. ¡Y deja de ofenderme de esa manera! No puedo creer que me veas como alguien capaz de semejante deshonor. Jamás me rebajaría y los arrastraría a todos ustedes en algo así.

Él la observó detenidamente, en silencio, y pudo ver que ella aún era la misma hembra guerrera, terca y orgullosa, pero sincera, que él había conocido. ¿Podía haber sido una coincidencia que su gran logro fuera en la Temporada sin Luna del mismo año en el que Vegeta elegía a su Reina de entre sus subordinados? No lo creía, no existían las casualidades y él lo sabía. Que Paprika pudiera estar enceguecida y no verlo, ya era otra historia…

—Dinos que todo ese asunto del Rey Vegeta es mentira, Paprika —dijo Seripa en tono amenazante.

La otra la miró por encima del hombro, el mentón levantado, los ojos demostrando el más absoluto desdén.

—No vas a decirme lo que yo debo y no debo hacer, Seripa. Con quién me acueste es mi asunto, ¿no te parece?

—Pedazo de zorra impertinen…

—¡Basta! —interrumpió Panpukin, el único que había podido mantenerse frío todo ese tiempo—. ¡Lo que a nosotros nos interesa es saber si lo de la premiación fue arreglado o no!

—¡Y aún lo están dudando, maldición! —exclamó Paprika, desesperada, para luego voltear en dirección de su último recurso—. ¡Tú eres mi testigo, Hanasia! ¡Sabes que no hay nada fuera de lo común en esto, que nos lo merecemos completamente! ¡Nunca hubiera dejado que el Rey ni nadie me hiciera caer tan bajo!

La otra joven sintió el peso de las miradas de sus compañeros de escuadrón, y de reojo vio que Bardock se mantenía de espaldas a ellos, mirando al abismo que se desplegaba debajo de la colina en la que estaban parados. Obviamente lo estaba escuchando todo. Acto seguido, centró su atención en quien le estaba pidiendo a gritos que hablara de una vez. Era el único ser con quien había tenido oportunidad de establecer un vínculo de camaradería, de confianza en la batalla. Ambas habían sido la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de la otra en varias ocasiones, de la misma forma en que se habían convertido en conocedoras de los secretos más oscuros e importantes que eran capaces de compartir. Esa muchacha no sólo era su camarada, se trataba de la mujer que prácticamente ya era su Reina.

Y sin embargo, algo se apoderó de ella al abrir la boca para contestar a su pedido.

—Sí, Paprika. Así fue. No tiene nada de malo que lo confieses ahora, nadie va a quitarnos este beneficio, menos tratándose de algo tan beneficioso para el Rey Vege…

El rugido de furia que soltó la otra joven fue tan terrible, que los demás miembros del escuadrón tardaron en reaccionar para quitársela de encima cuando la atacó. Curiosamente, la causante de la provocación ni siquiera intentó defenderse, por lo que su intervención fue necesaria. Arrojaron a la guerrera furiosa al suelo, varios metros más allá de su compañera, e inmediatamente ésta se levantó y se sacudió su armadura del polvo, con extrema dignidad.

Entonces Paprika notó, que acababa de perder toda credibilidad frente a su grupo. Ya no eran sus camaradas, jamás volverían a confiar entre sí. El líder no reaccionaba, sólo podía verse en la tensión extrema de los músculos de su espalda, que estaba en su límite.

—Perfecto. Ahora puedo verlo. Estoy rodeada de gusanos… —siseó ella, al quitarse la armadura y arrojarla al suelo, de la misma forma en que Bardock lo había hecho antes. Pero esto en un soldado podía tener un significado muy diferente, era una terrible falta de respeto por su superior, y prácticamente significaba la deserción al grupo—. Piérdanse, malditos.

Toma, Panpukin, Seripa y Toteppo la vieron dejar el lugar, con aire orgulloso. Pero la impresión que en realidad daba la muchacha era de estar herida en lo más profundo de su ser. No pudieron dejar de indignarse por lo que había hecho, lo consideraron algo extremadamente despreciable.

Hanasia se levantó del suelo, con una horrible sensación. ¿Qué era ese maldito vacío, otra vez en el centro de su pecho? Algo le decía que debía correr a alcanzar a la que se había ido, que aún estaba a tiempo de salvar su honor perdido. No el de Paprika. El de ella misma. Porque lo que acababa de hacer iba en contra de todos los valores de los que siempre había estado orgullosa. Se había deshonrado por culpa de un hombre, y no se lo perdonaría nunca.

—Como sea —habló Bardock por fin, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, mientras seguía mirando el horizonte desde la colina—, el privilegio ya es nuestro, y vamos a defenderlo. Ni siquiera el Rey Vegeta podrá quitárnoslo a partir de ahora.

Inmediatamente un grito salvaje de asentimiento se alzó al cielo de las colinas del norte de Vegetasei. Al fin y al cabo, ellos seguirían buscando su objetivo, y no se conformarían con alcanzarlo simplemente. No iban a detenerse hasta que todos los de su Clase estuvieran _realmente_ por debajo de ellos. Porque se lo merecían y ellos estaban conscientes de eso.

Pero algo se había roto definitivamente en Bardock. El vínculo de confianza, esencial entre compañeros de escuadrón, había dejado de existir aquella noche.

* * *

¡Publiqué! ¡Lo hice, yey!

Esto lo tengo escrito desde diciembre del año pasado, y no me animaba a terminarlo para subirlo. Sé que el tema de la relación entre los saiyajin puros es bastante controversial, y cada autora de fanfic tiene su propia versión. Bueno, humildemente, ésta es la mía.

Y sí, el Rey Vegeta no se llevó un papel muy agradable en mi historia, pero siempre pienso en qué opinaron los más "ancianos" de los saiyajin sobre el trato con Freezer y la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio. Está bien, pasaron de ser un montón de tipos viviendo en cuevas, relegados por los Tsufurs, a ser los dueños del paneta, pero tanto cambio no debió ser fácil de asimilar para los mayores.

Por otro lado, la única razón que se me ocurre para que el Rey Vegeta tome una reina es la simple conveniencia. Así que, ahí está.

Un enorme agradecimiento a Schala y a Micky, que me dieron sus teorías en las charlas por Skype, allá por el mes de Diciembre o Enero. Y a Michiru, que me trajo a la memoria este archivo olvidado y me dio ánimos para publicarlo :P

Ya saben, críticas, dudas, saludos, tomatazos, se reciben por esta hermosa casilla de acá abajo :D


	2. Destinado

**La primera y la última**

**Capítulo II: Destinado**

Despertó bruscamente y con la sensación amarga de una pesadilla reciente, como siempre lo hacía desde que estaba en ese lugar, en ese tiempo, despojado de todo y de todos. Se sentó sobre la cama improvisada en esa vivienda tan extraña para él, a pesar de que llevaba meses habitándola, y aguardó a que su respiración se normalizara. No había muerto en la destrucción de Vegetasei, a manos de Freezer, de alguna forma el disparo recibido lo había enviado atrás en el tiempo para darle el irónico honor de ser el primer super saiyajin de la historia en su enfrentamiento contra Chilled, un ser demasiado parecido al tirano de la familia Cold. Los aldeanos de Plant eran amables con él y habían aprendido a darle su espacio y su tiempo a solas, a la vez que él les servía de protección ante los resquicios del ejército del alienígena que pretendían volver a buscar la medicina regenerativa que ellos producían.

Pero Bardock no tenía en sus planes quedarse allí por mucho más tiempo. Aún era un soldado joven, lleno de energía y agresividad sin explotar. No se marchitaría solo, sin salir a buscar un desafío, sin un oponente digno al cual derrotar, sin hacer lo único que había hecho bien en su vida. Todo lo que sabía era destruir, conquistar, ni siquiera había sido bueno en relacionarse con los de su raza, los únicos camaradas que había tenido eran los subordinados de su escuadrón, y ellos habían muerto en Milt. La verdad era que todo se había ido a pique desde la misión en Kanassa.

Kanassa…

Otra vez pensaba en aquella roca estéril repleta de seres que sabiendo que ellos iban a llegar no habían podido evitar su fin. Y la maldición, las visiones, todo eso se lo debía al impulso desafortunado de elegir su privilegio de conquistar ese planeta. Por suerte, las visiones no habían regresado desde entonces, tal vez no había ningún suceso importante que el futuro debiera mostrarle, y eso era un alivio. Casi podía sentirse un guerrero normal. Pero, ¿qué era ser un guerrero normal en ese momento? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Ser un maldito fenómeno que cuando se enojaba cambiaba de color y emitía un aura dorada? La normalidad para él había sido algo muy distinto, había significado ir a su barraca de entrenamiento todos los días a tratar de sacar lo mejor de su equipo, preparar la próxima misión, esperar por la Temporada sin Luna para recibir su nuevo honor, reunirse con los ancianos de las castas antiguas como el Jefe de la Clase Baja de los saiyajin, tener alguna molesta discusión con _ella_, monitorear el entrenamiento de Raditz de vez en cuando sin que el mocoso se diera cuenta para que no se volviera demasiado dependiente de él… En resumen, nada de todo aquello existía ahora. La _normalidad_ se había ido al carajo. La raza saiyajin como él la conocía no existía en esa época. Lo más probable era que sólo fueran un montón de retardados temerosos de salir de sus cuevas por las noches, demasiado concentrados en sus instintos primarios como para darse cuenta de que había algo más allá de las barreras del cielo y las estrellas. Pasaría mucho para que el primer saiyajin llegara a Plant. Es más, aún faltaba la invasión de los tsufurs… Maldición, los tsufurs. Debía abandonar a esos seres débiles para que los tsufurs tomaran su lugar y la historia se cumpliera. Y una molestia en el pecho, una angustia extraña al pensarlo le dio el aviso de que se había dejado ablandar por esos seres inferiores y llenos de sentimentalismos. Ya no era el mismo, pero podía ser que el cambio se remontara a poco antes de la explosión del planeta. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas, había sido golpeado en todos los flancos, física y emocionalmente. Era momento de recuperarse.

Aunque la imagen del pequeño y su padre le provocara un remordimiento que jamás se había permitido sentir ni siquiera por su familia, sabía que lo mejor era dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Y llegó a una conclusión espantosa con respecto a todo lo que había vivido en ese último tiempo. Si aquel pueblo debía perecer a manos de los tsufurs, de esa misma forma la destrucción de Vegetasei era un paso más en la evolución del Universo, algo que necesariamente debía ocurrir para que surgieran seres más poderosos… Y el recuerdo de la visión de su hijo Kakarotto enfrentándose a Freezer le hizo pensar que su teoría tal vez no era del todo estúpida.

Ahora estaba solo de verdad, pero eso no lo entristecía. Ya había hecho el duelo por las pérdidas más terribles poco antes de que todo se fuera al demonio por el lagarto maldito. Había estado solo desde mucho antes que esto, por lo tanto no había ninguna diferencia. Lo único que lamentaba era no haber _hecho_ ciertas cosas, no haber _hablado_ en el momento oportuno. No debía pensar en esas cosas, ya no tenía ningún sentido, pero si se hubiera comportado de manera distinta tal vez ahora estaría más tranquilo, más ligero. No sentiría esa horrible certeza de que le habían quedado cosas pendientes. Porque estaba en deuda con _ella_. Y los ancianos de Vegetasei solían decir que estar en deuda con alguien en el Otro Mundo podía llegar a ser la peor tortura.

De pronto vino a su memoria el recuerdo de esa mañana en la que ató al suyo el destino de la tercera implicada, aquella infeliz que siempre ocuparía el último lugar en sus prioridades. No podía olvidarlo, si ése había sido el primero de muchos errores…

* * *

No había pasado un mes de todo lo ocurrido con Paprika para que Hanasia viera el contenido de la ansiada caja de madera de Bardock. Había sido imposible para la guerrera olvidar el incidente de la noche del comienzo de la Temporada Sin Luna, en el que ambos habían sido vergonzosamente dejados de lado en una cadena de acontecimientos que debían ser insignificantes para un saiyajin pero que ellos no podían dejar de sentir como perturbadores.

Desde entonces, la joven había tomado el asunto como algo personal, como una cuestión de orgullo. Se había obsesionado con averiguar cuál sería el siguiente movimiento del jefe de escuadrón, si lucharía por la otra muchacha o si cerraría el asunto para siempre, volcándose a su actividad como guerrero de la misma manera en que hacían muchos. Y creía que nadie se había dado cuenta de eso, pero había sido demasiado obvia para todos. Incluso para Bardock. Con respecto a la reacción del saiyajin, en el escuadrón todos apostaban por la segunda opción, pero jamás hubieran imaginado que aún cabía una tercera posibilidad: elegir a otra hembra en tan poco tiempo. Él no había demostrado nunca interés por nadie más que no fuera Paprika, y no era la clase de sujeto que necesitara realmente de la presencia constante de una mujer en su vida.

—¿Vas a contestar hoy, Hanasia, o tengo que esperar hasta el próximo año? —inquirió Bardock, de mal humor.

Él había interrumpido su entrenamiento para hablarle de algo importante, y la había llevado hasta la colina del norte en la cual hacía poco tiempo el grupo se había dividido, perdiendo a uno de sus integrantes, debido a una mentira sobre la autenticidad de la condecoración recibida por el escuadrón. Debido a _su_ mentira, la cual nadie parecía haber descubierto y que la estaba volviendo loca de incertidumbre.

La distinción que habían recibido de manos del Rey Vegeta no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Paprika fuera la futura Reina. O al menos, ninguna de las dos estaba al tanto de lo contrario. Ambas guerreras habían sido siempre muy unidas, por lo que una situación de semejante importancia jamás podría haber quedado en secreto entre ellas, Hanasia lo hubiera sabido de inmediato. No por eso, las sospechas de Bardock dejaban de ser ciertas; simplemente, Paprika no tenía idea de qué era lo que el soberano tenía entre manos. En lo que a ella concernía, la distinción del escuadrón había sido bien ganada. Y Hanasia lo sabía. Pero cuando había llegado el momento de decir las palabras que podrían haber salvado la relación de su amiga y su jefe de escuadrón, de su futura reina y el hombre que la deseaba tanto que era capaz de rebajarse a quedar como un idiota en la noche más esperada por todo el planeta, había mentido.

Hanasia había elegido insinuar que Paprika se había aliado con Vegeta para alejarla definitivamente del pensamiento de él. Había escogido el camino del deshonor, por resentimiento. Odiaba no haber sido la elegida. Odiaba que Paprika hubiera sido tan egoísta que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Bardock había ido a meterse a una cueva en medio de la nada para verla, con una extraña caja de madera en las manos. Ni siquiera se lo había preguntado, estaba segura de eso. Por eso, en el momento de elegir entre decir lo que sabía o mentir, sus labios se habían movido por sí solos.

—_Sí, Paprika. Así fue. No tiene nada de malo que lo confieses ahora, nadie va a quitarnos este beneficio, menos tratándose de algo tan beneficioso para el Rey…_

Había mentido sin que se le moviera un pelo. Y lo había perdido todo: su honor de guerrera, la única camarada que había tenido en toda su vida y la creencia de que podía conformarse con sólo obedecer las órdenes del hombre que la dejaba sin aliento desde antes de su primera regla. Había perdido todo lo que la definía hasta ese momento, ya nada importaba. Y esa tarde, quince días después de todo aquello, allí estaban los dos de nuevo. Esta vez solos.

El lugar le produjo escalofríos a Hanasia, no hubiera querido volver allí, y menos acompañada del jefe de escuadrón. Cuando él le dijo las palabras ancestrales del desafío y le entregó la caja abierta con el hermoso brazalete de Roca Lunar, vio que un par de testigos los acompañaban. Esta vez era real. La estaba reclamando como suya.

El pedido era oficial, nada improvisado como la otra vez. Miró a los rostros de los dos sujetos encargados de testificar que no había nada fuera de lugar en el proceso, esclavos provenientes de algún planeta lejano, y ambos se mostraron calmados, parecían acostumbrados a presenciar actos como ése todo el tiempo.

—No puedo creerlo, Bardock —dijo, riendo con ironía para ocultar las ganas que tenía de salir huyendo—. De todos los guerreros que conozco, tú eres el último al que hubiera imaginado cumpliendo con las reglas impuestas por Freezer para esta clase de cosas…

El pacto que había realizado el nuevo Rey de los Saiyajin con la Familia Cold, al convertirse en una de las razas que trabajaban en la conquista de planetas para la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio, había incluido una serie de incorporaciones tecnológicas a la vida diaria de los habitantes de Vegetasei. Entre estas se encontraban toda una serie de mejoras en el sistema de salud, desde la creación de instalaciones exclusivas para la recuperación física después de las misiones y las prácticas armaduras para utilizar en combate, hasta la clasificación de los recién nacidos según su nivel de poder para librarse de los más débiles al enviarlos a conquistar planetas lejanos.

Todos los datos sobre la salud y la enfermedad en Vegetasei eran ingresados en una enorme base de datos por los esclavos de Freezer que trabajaban en aquellos centros sanitarios. Y dentro de eso, se dejaba constancia de las uniones entre guerreros, de manera que cada niño nacido llevaba en su legajo quiénes eran sus progenitores, y se tomaba nota de los niveles de poder de aquellos que formaban uniones. Esto era una práctica común en todos los planetas que Freezer, Cooler y King Cold mantenían como sus empleados, y el discurso oficial era que aquello servía a fines de mantener la productividad. Pero había quienes no estaban muy contentos, y opinaban que era una simple excusa para mantenerlos bajo control, con el temor de que se volvieran demasiado poderosos algún día, y no se molestaban en asentar en el sistema sus uniones con hembras guerreras, o evitaban lo más que podían ser registrados en la clasificación de clases.

—Es cierto —respondió él—. Sé que mi forma de pensar es más parecida a la que teníamos antes del trato con Freezer y que soy tachado de anticuado por eso. Y también es cierto que con Paprika no me interesaban las formalidades, pero ésto lo estoy haciendo a conciencia, Hanasia. No se trata del impulso idiota que nace de sentimientos estúpidos o de una noche de borrachera. Así que voy a repetirlo, por si no lo has oído bien. Hanasia, te desafío a unirte a mí. Si aceptas esta batalla, y logro vencerte, serás mía. Si no lo deseas, no me hagas perder el tiempo y volvamos al entrenamiento.

Ella aún estaba mirando a los esclavos de Freezer, que aguardaban con infinita paciencia la respuesta. No podía creer que una raza de guerreros como la suya pudiera aceptar que un rito ancestral como ése también se hubiese convertido en propiedad de la Familia Cold. Luego volteó hacia Bardock y no encontró la ansiedad o la incomodidad que presentaba en la otra oportunidad. Se lo veía frío, distante, como si sólo estuviera haciendo un trámite engorroso el cual quería terminar cuanto antes. Se sintió horriblemente humillada. Entonces pensó en darle una lección. Con ella nadie jugaba así como así.

—Acepto —dijo sin rodeos, fingiendo que no estaba molesta en lo absoluto, para comenzar de inmediato a estirar sus músculos—. Podemos luchar ahora si lo deseas, ya tuve mi precalentamiento en las barracas, como habrás visto.

—Perfecto —contestó él con una media sonrisa y un mayor interés en la pelea que en la contrincante en sí misma.

El combate comenzó ante los testigos, que observaron que no hubiera trampa por parte de ninguno de los dos. No solía haber muchos inconvenientes en este tipo de peleas, sólo se trataba de una medición de fuerzas entre ambos integrantes de la futura pareja, principalmente con valor simbólico, por lo que cuando comenzaba a verse el límite de las posibilidades en alguno de los dos el enfrentamiento estaba próximo a terminar. Pero en este caso, ambos luchadores se extendieron demasiado en la pelea, haciéndola parecer un combate a muerte. Ninguno de los dos se contuvo ni ahorró movimientos peligrosos. Los esclavos abrieron bien los ojos, interesados esta vez en el espectáculo: la hembra parecía querer acabar con la vida del saiyajin que la había desafiado, y de una manera bastante insolente. Raramente ocurrían casos así, ya que cuando una mujer no deseaba ser cortejada por el sujeto que presentaba la ofrenda, simplemente rechazaba el desafío y todo terminaba allí. Muy pocas se tomaban la molestia de eliminar a su pretendiente. No era algo que tuviera demasiada importancia para ninguno de los que habitaba ese planeta, las prioridades eran otras: la interminable sed de sangre y de nuevos desafíos en un campo de batalla. El asunto de elegir pareja era algo accesorio para cualquiera.

Pero aquí estaban esos dos, luchando como si valiera la pena gastar su tiempo en sentimentalismos. Ella se empeñó en hacerle todo el daño posible, de repente quería verlo vencido, de rodillas ante ella, aunque más no fuera por el solo hecho de no poder ponerse de pie. Y él no se quedó atrás, sus intenciones eran hacerla pedazos. Los dos olvidaron el objetivo de aquel enfrentamiento ritual y pelearon de manera feroz por varias horas, hasta que la de menor poder cayó rendida al suelo rocoso. Él inmediatamente la aprisionó tomando sus muñecas, llevando sus manos hacia arriba de su cabeza y trabando sus piernas con las suyas, de manera que el combate se dio por terminado. Los esclavos hicieron sus anotaciones para dejar la constancia en actas y se retiraron en silencio, agradecidos por el cambio en su rutina y dispuestos a comentar la anécdota a todo el que quisiera oírlos.

—¿No podías hacer las cosas como una saiyajin normal por una vez en tu vida? —preguntó él, bastante agitado mientras la sostenía contra el piso.

—Tú no parecías tan molesto con eso —contestó ella jadeante—. Diría que lo disfrutaste.

—¿No tenías intención de convertirte en mi mujer, no es así? —sonrió el saiyajin, con sorna—. Debiste rechazar el desafío entonces, ahora ya no tienes escapatoria.

Esta no era la manera en que ella quería que ocurriera. ¡Ella no quería pertenecerle a ningún hombre! ¡En especial si se trataba de Bardock! Comenzó a forcejear inútilmente contra el que la tenía inmovilizada, ahora había logrado hacerla enojar en serio. Sólo quería luchar, ser una guerrera libre e independiente. ¿Por qué había aceptado el desafío, en primer lugar, si era obvio que no podría ganarle? Su vista se nubló por la aparición de algunas lágrimas y se sintió avergonzada. Ahora lloraría frente a él, era la última de las humillaciones.

—Yo… No deseo pertenecer a nadie más que a mí misma… La sangre de mis ancestros es la única que necesito para…

—¿Estás diciendo eso recién ahora? ¡Esas eran las palabras que debías decir en lugar de aceptar la pelea, estúpida! Oficialmente ya eres mía —dijo él al soltarla.

—Y tu eres mío… —susurró ella. Le clavó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño y aún sin poder creerlo.

¿Qué acababa de suceder? Era demasiado bizarro, de un momento a otro las cosas se habían puesto muy extrañas. ¿Habría recibido un golpe grave en la cabeza durante los entrenamientos y estaba delirando? ¿O era cierto que repentinamente se acababa de convertir en la mujer de Bardock? De todas maneras, cuando él supiera la forma en que ella se había comportado algunas semanas atrás en aquella misma colina, con él y Paprika, con el grupo entero, la unión sería anulada en cuestión de horas. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Él no se molestaría en burocracias, sólo decidiría matarla allí mismo por el atrevimiento.

Pero prefería eso a vivir con ese peso a sus espaldas, ya no lo soportaba más. Aún seguía inmovilizada por él, los dos estaban tirados en el suelo y él le impedía levantarse o mover sus manos o sus piernas. Así que carraspeó y parpadeó varias veces para limpiar de alguna forma sus ojos de la vergonzosa humedad en ellos, y entonces miró al saiyajin con la mayor seriedad de la que fue capaz.

—Aquella noche —comenzó a decir—, sobre lo de la premiación… Paprika estaba diciendo la verdad. Yo sólo me aproveché de tu enojo para hacerla desertar. Y lo haría de nuevo si tuviera la oportunidad de volver el tiempo atrás.

Un silencio extraño siguió a esa declaración. Por un momento creyó que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte. Y se decidió a recibirla con los brazos abiertos, si ésta era a manos de alguien tan poderoso como Bardock y luego de una pelea tan reñida. Pero lo único que llegó a ella fue el sonido, primero leve y contenido, luego explosivo y desaforado, de la risa de él. ¡Se estaba riendo! ¡Ella había sido sincera y él se estaba riendo! Tuvo ganas de asesinarlo allí mismo.

—Hasta que por fin lo admites —dijo él con una expresión mordaz, mientras se sentaba a su lado mirándola fijamente—. No esperaba que lo dijeras tan pronto, me tomaste desprevenido y tuve que elegir entre descuartizarte aquí mismo o felicitarte por darme un dato tan importante cuando ya no lo necesito, idiota.

No podía salir de su sorpresa. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? La joven se incorporó y quedó sentada en el mismo lugar, frente al jefe de escuadrón, y apenas pudo echarle un vistazo con detenimiento no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡Él no parecía sorprendido en lo absoluto! Se lo veía demasiado tranquilo, había recuperado el control de sí en pocos segundos luego de reírse de ella como si fuese uno de los bufones salidos de algún cargamento de esclavos traído del exterior. El asunto ya no era bizarro sino más bien tenebroso, la muchacha no entendía nada y comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa.

—¿Cómo? ¿Lo supiste todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué…? ¿Cuándo fue que te diste cuenta? —la seguidilla de preguntas desordenadas salieron de su boca sin pensar.

—Es realmente ofensivo que me hayas subestimado de esta manera, Hanasia. ¿Crees que no conozco lo suficiente a mi escuadrón como para saber cuando ustedes no están siendo sinceros? De sólo ver la reacción de Paprika esa noche, supe que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que le estaba preguntando. En lo que respecta a ti… Te conozco demasiado, para estas cosas eres transparente —expresó él en tono despectivo—. Cuando te escuché mentir con tanto descaro perdí toda la confianza que tenía en ti como mi compañera de escuadrón —agregó, sobresaltándola, ¿acaso planeaba echarla del grupo?

Pero el saiyajin se mostró bastante atormentado, cosa increíble de ver.

—Tenía a la mano miles de formas de castigarte, ¿sabes? —prosiguió—. Y tenía todo el derecho, ya que estabas en falta conmigo y con el escuadrón. ¡Carajo, aún lo estás! Pero no pude pensar en nada, ¿sabes? Tu posición era tan patética como la mía. Éramos los dos perdedores más grandes del planeta, de pie sobre esta colina de mierda. Y supe que debías ser mía —dijo mirándola con una expresión siniestra—. Estás tan podrida por dentro como yo lo estoy, mujer. Y de alguna manera retorcida siempre has estado esperando por una oportunidad como esta, ¿no es así? —y se le acercó sigilosamente—. Ahora tu momento ha llegado, pero también el mío. Vas a tener que hacerte responsable por tu deshonestidad conmigo. Si deseas que perdone tu traición a uno de tus compañeros, falta que deberías pagar con la expulsión o la muerte, y seguir con tu status de guerrera en mi escuadrón, tendrás que ayudarme con esto.

—Un momento, ¿cómo dices? —reaccionó ella indignada—. ¡Fue Paprika la que inició todo esto al ocultarte su relación con el Rey!

—Deja de involucrar a más gente, esto se ha convertido en un asunto entre tú y yo —susurró él, volviendo a tomarla de los brazos e intentando volver a inmovilizarla.

Ella se removió enérgicamente y no permitió que él la tumbara en el piso, pero no pudo liberarse de sus manos y quedó frente a frente con el saiyajin, ambos respirando agitadamente a pocos centímetros uno del otro, mirándose con los ojos bien abiertos. ¡Él lo sabía, sabía que ella estaba loca de deseo por él, siempre lo había sabido y la había ignorado! Ahora estaba utilizando eso para someterla a vaya a saber qué clase de retorcido plan de venganza, y ella había caído en la trampa como una idiota. Lamentó profundamente haber aceptado ese maldito desafío, pero sólo entonces se había dado cuenta de cuánto había esperado a que llegara ese momento. Hubiera querido arrancarse el corazón y arrojarlo lejos de allí, ya que estaba segura de que Bardock lo tomaría entre sus manos y lo haría pedazos de la manera más cruenta posible.

—Ni siquiera me has preguntado qué es lo que necesito de ti, Hanasia. ¿No quieres saber qué es lo que me mueve con tanta fuerza a unirme a una _sin casta_ como tú?

—¡Eres un malnacido, un arrogante hijo de puta! —explotó, volviendo a forcejear violentamente para liberarse, sin éxito—. ¡Retiro cualquier cosa que pude haber dicho sobre mi admiración hacia ti, maldito gusano!

—Genial, tomaré eso como un sí porque no tenemos tanto tiempo para perder, se nos acerca una misión de conquista y ya me estoy aburriendo de esta conversación —expresó con desdén, pero era mentira, el intercambio enfermizo de insultos lo estaba excitando de una forma insoportable. De verdad necesitaba alejarse de allí entero, con su dignidad intacta—. Vegeta me ha quitado su apoyo frente a las elecciones del próximo Líder de la Clase Baja por lo que ocurrió con Paprika. He expulsado de mi escuadrón a la próxima Reina de Vegetasei, he manchado su impecable foja de servicios y eso me va a costar muy caro. Pero no me voy a dejar pisotear, simplemente voy a aliarme con aquellos que tienen tanto poder como él en este planeta y que estarán felices de ayudarme a ascender sólo con saber que no soy de su agrado.

Hablaba de los ancianos de las castas más antiguas del planeta, los tradicionalistas que se oponían al reinado de Vegeta por su trato con la familia Cold. De alguna manera, estar relacionada con ellos la atraía, como guerrera despreciada toda su vida por no haber sido reconocida por nadie, por haber crecido como una de tantos niños de origen dudoso en las mugrientas calles de la ciudad principal del imperio. De repente estaba unida a un importante jefe de escuadrón, que pensaba involucrarse con los clanes más respetados. Su orgullo de guerrera que siempre se las había arreglado sola y sin problemas la hizo violentarse ante la idea de dejarse utilizar, pero su lado oscuro más olvidado, la niña abandonada que aún vivía en el fondo de su mente, le impidieron moverse. Necesitó escuchar el resto de la propuesta.

—Cuando me presente ante el consejo de ancianos, ellos me darán su apoyo a cambio de mi compromiso con alguna de las hembras de sus familias. Vienen presionándome con eso desde hace rato ya, y como no deseo involucrarme con ninguno de ellos jamás he aceptado. No pienso ser el títere de nadie, no me interesa derrocar a Vegeta de su puesto. Yo sólo quiero que se nos respete a la Clase Baja y se nos dé nuestro lugar como a las otras dos.

—Ya —reaccionó ella, sin sorprenderse por las elucubraciones de Bardock. Conocía todo de él desde hacía mucho y nada podía parecerle nuevo. No si provenía de su jefe de escuadrón—. Sí, entiendo. Lo que quieres es presentarte ante ellos ya unido a mí, así me utilizas de escudo para que no te conviertan en el sirviente de alguno de esos carcamanes.

—Exacto. Si quieren algo de mí puedo darles otras cosas cuando consiga mi puesto, pero tendrán que tenerme contento ya que nuestra relación no será unida por la sangre. No voy a aceptar atarme a ellos de esa manera.

Ella lo miró fijamente, molesta por la forma en que había pasado por alto el pequeño detalle de su existencia en medio de ese plan estúpido.

—No te atarás a ellos —remarcó con firmeza—, pero sí estás atándote a _mí_.

—Exacto, ¿y tú quién eres? ¿Quién está por encima de ti? ¿Quién gobierna tus actos? Nadie. Siempre envidié eso de los _sin casta_. Se la pasan lamentándose, pero en realidad no se dan cuenta de que son sobrevivientes, son la clase de guerreros más fuerte de todo este maldito planeta y como se los vive degradando no se dan cuenta de eso.

—No intentes engañarme con halagos —dijo la muchacha entre dientes—. Fui testigo de que tu primera opción para tu plan fue la misma Paprika.

—Eso es verdad, pero no lo había pensado tan bien como ahora —respondió él tomándola del mentón para obligarla a mirarlo. Ella creyó ver por un segundo un brillo de interés en los ojos del guerrero—. Y no son halagos vacíos, idiota. Un _sin casta_ puede ser cualquier cosa, puede llegar hasta donde quiera. Hasta podría convertirse en un guerrero legendario si no se le lavara el cerebro diciéndole que no sirve…

—Genial —lo interrumpió fingiendo desinterés y apartó la mano del guerrero de su cara antes de que el rojo en sus mejillas alcanzara una proporción vergonzosa—. Tú y tu fascinación por la observación de nuestra raza. Eres extraño Bardock.

—Y tú estás totalmente enferma, pero nadie te dice nada —contestó divertido—. Eres como una bestia con un solo objetivo, no te interesa nada más que la batalla. O la comida. No necesito un vínculo telepático contigo para decir que entre esas dos cosas puedo resumir todos tus pensamientos, Hanasia. Y eso es espectacular, pero estoy seguro de que ni siquiera te has detenido a preguntarte qué ocurrirá el día en que te hagas anciana y no puedas seguir peleando. O el día en que tus desafíos se terminen. Serías capaz de ir al Otro Mundo a exigir que te entrenen después de muerta. Al menos yo tengo mis ambiciones.

Ella, que había estado buscando en el entorno algo que pudiera servirle para arrojarle a la cabeza por burlarse así, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la de él, y encontró al Bardock de siempre, al que ella había admirado y deseado desde la adolescencia. La aparición de esa sola idea en su mente la golpeó duro, se sintió miserable por permitirse a sí misma pensar en esos términos aún en esa situación. Quiso golpearlo, pero él hizo el primer movimiento. La atrajo hacia él, tirando de sus manos, y devoró su boca, casi literalmente. La besó de una manera tan brutal que la dejó sin aire por un momento, y apenas ella pudo reaccionar respondió de la mejor manera que pudo con su poca experiencia en la materia. Aquello no era un beso, más bien parecía una extraña competencia. Cuando él se cansó de mordisquearle los labios, e invadió el interior de su boca con su lengua, notó que ella no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Disfrutó la momentánea ventaja, desplegando su creatividad en la tarea, mientras con su cola exploraba uno de sus muslos, y por otro lado liberaba sus muñecas para dedicar las manos a acariciarle la espalda y alcanzaba la cola de ella enroscada en su cintura. Las piernas de la guerrera se aflojaron cuando él utilizó ese movimiento, hasta ahora él llevaba la ventaja, ambos cayeron sobre el duro suelo de roca y él se ubicó arriba de ella para asegurarse de no dejarla escapar. Enloquecido por la excitación que lo dominaba, apoyó todo su peso contra la muchacha y le dejó sentir entre sus piernas la tremenda urgencia que había surgido en él. Ella abrió los ojos, reaccionando por fin.

Lo arrojó de manera tan repentina y con tal violencia hacia atrás que él no lo vio venir y en dos segundos se encontró tirado boca arriba en el suelo, con ella a horcajadas sobre él. Estaba furiosa por todo lo que había oído en esa tarde de boca del saiyajin.

—Yo no soy ninguna esclava a la que puedes darle órdenes, Bardock —gritó, todavía dominada por la confusión que él le había producido—. No voy a permitir ser tratada como alguien inferior, aún si se trata de ti. ¡Soy una guerrera como tú, mierda!

La única respuesta que obtuvo de él fue una mirada sardónica, tan intensa y tan cargada de deseo que no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos. Algo dentro de ella emitía un calor muy intenso. Ardía, tanto que ya comenzaba a doler. Necesitaba huir de allí pronto, si no quería terminar engullida por el magnetismo que él ejercía sobre ella. Pero no pudo alejarse, sino al contrario. Quiso probar si esta vez podía sorprenderlo con algo de lo que acababa de enseñarle él mismo y se abalanzó sobre su boca. Fue una verdadera lucha, ya que él no permitió que fuera un beso de verdad y los dos terminaron enfrascados en un forcejeo que terminó por dejarlos sin aliento. Entonces él aprovechó para tumbarla y, enceguecido por el impulso, se colocó entre sus piernas arrastrándola contra su cuerpo con fuerza. Notó que ella se removía, molesta, pero el roce lo excitó aún más y terminó por empujarla aún más hacia él, tomándola de las caderas. La tomó del cabello y la obligó a arquearse hacia atrás, con lo que pretendía obtener vía libre para entretenerse con sus pechos, y le hizo recibir una buena cantidad de maldiciones de boca de ella, pero surgió algo en el fondo de su mente que lo hizo titubear por un instante.

Repentinamente Hanasia cayó hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que estaba más entusiasmada de lo que creía con lo que ocurría, porque ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él la había soltado hasta que su cabeza golpeó contra el suelo, y también porque al leve dolor lo acompañó algo nuevo, una sensación muy parecida a la ansiedad. ¿Por qué el juego se había detenido?

—Es molesto, maldición —se lamentó, incómodo y aún de rodillas encima de ella—. Estoy perdiendo la cordura por todo este asunto insignificante. —Y se sacudió el cabello, como si intentara volver a la realidad después de un largo sueño—. Bien, ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir, te concedo eso. Realmente no creí que fueras a sincerarte conmigo con lo de Paprika, así que voy a darte una ventaja.

Entonces, ante la enorme sorpresa de la joven, el saiyajin se sentó sobre sus talones, en un movimiento que le dejó a ella el camino libre para huir si lo deseaba.

—No creas que estoy perdonando tu falta hacia nosotros —siguió diciendo, con la expresión más dura que ella le había visto—. Vas a pagármelas por no haber venido a mí desde un primer momento cuando supiste la idiotez que estaba cometiendo Paprika con Vegeta, pero no tiene que ser de esta forma. Ve, alcanza a esos inútiles empleados de Freezer y termina con todo esto. Yo volveré a las barracas en un momen…

Y no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, porque Hanasia le cruzó la cara de un puñetazo y lo envió de nuevo a las rocas sobre las que estaban sentados. Cuando se acercó a él, de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. _¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! _¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¡Él era su superior! Temblando por el terror y la adrenalina que le producía el sentir que estaba cometiendo una locura, le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa.

—No voy a aceptar órdenes de ti, pero puedo ser tu socia en ese plan —explicó, decidida—. Yo conservaré mi lugar en tu escuadrón, obtendré mi posición en tu casta, y mi exclusividad sobre ti como amante, y tú tendrás tu libertad política. Sí, deberás arreglártelas para avanzar arrastrando a una _sin casta_ contigo. Si tú crees que eso es un trato ventajoso, adelante. Pero no te librarás de mí fácilmente si te arrepientes, eso te lo aseguro.

Y mientras él se recuperaba de la sorpresa y se quitaba del labio un hilo de sangre, ella podría haber jurado que su sentencia de muerte ya estaba firmada. Pero cuando él retiró la mano de su rostro, y la miró enarcando ambas cejas, sin entender del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, la guerrera supo que no iría a ningún lado, ni aunque él se lo ordenase. De alguna manera, él también lo supo, porque su expresión cambió por una de arrogancia y satisfacción, poco antes de jalarla del brazo y atraerla hacia su cuerpo otra vez. Ahora sí estaba besándola, sí estaba volviéndola loca de placer con el roce de sus manos… Ahora sí que no tendría escapatoria.

Se suponía que iba a dedicar su vida únicamente al campo de batalla, no dejaría que ningún guerrero, por más fuerte y digno que fuera, la desviara de eso. ¿Entonces, por qué luego de mirarlo, apoyado en el suelo, jadeando de excitación debajo de ella, no se había largado de allí? Hubiera sido la mejor de las lecciones. ¿Por qué perdía el tiempo? ¡Debía aprovechar la oportunidad y correr detrás de los esclavos para pedir la anulación de esa unión estúpida! Pero él ya la había colocado de espaldas a él, se había librado de la parte inferior de su traje de combate y hacía lo mismo con ella. La necesidad de dejarse llevar por lo que fuera que estaba por ocurrir ya era insoportable para la muchacha.

Al sentir el aliento de él en su cuello y una de sus manos recorriendo su pecho, mientras la otra se adentraba en la parte interna de sus muslos, su resistencia terminó de caer y se aferró a él como pudo, siendo que lo tenía detrás de ella. Trató sin éxito de acariciar cualquier cosa que no fuera su armadura, y recordó la noche en la colina fuera de la Capital, cuando lo había mirado de espaldas, ¡se había sentido tan lejos de un momento como éste! Quería resistirse a que las cosas fueran así, no debía olvidar que esto estaba lejos de ser lo que parecía, pero la forma en que él estaba tomando cada porción de su cuerpo para sí, con la completa confianza de quien se sabe dueño, hizo que todo diera vueltas en su cabeza.

En el instante en que él la tomó, debió apretar los dientes para evitar el alarido de dolor que la haría sentirse una estúpida. Si él sabía que ella no tenía experiencia previa en esas cuestiones, no había dado ninguna muestra de eso. Si bien no estaba siendo tan bruto como ella lo había imaginado en miles de ocasiones, la cosa no era tan placentera como le había comentado Paprika sobre sus escapadas con el Rey. Pero si había algo que le impedía terminar con esa experiencia tan espantosa era el orgullo de que fuera _él_ y no otro quien la estuviera haciendo suya. Se estaba entregando de buena gana al único sujeto que admiraba y que podía hacerle olvidar de su única obsesión en la vida: la interminable sed de sangre y de mejores adversarios en la batalla. Ahora podía entender en algo a Paprika…

Quedó recostada exhausta debajo de él cuando todo terminó, y pasó un buen rato en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada ni fue capaz de mirar al otro. Hasta que Bardock dio el primer paso y rompió el hielo.

—Supongo que estás consciente de que ahora no hay vuelta atrás. Te has puesto en mis manos, y no voy a tratarte como a una compañera común, sino como a alguien en quien jamás podré confiar.

Ella se volteó a mirarlo y sonrió, resignada a su destino. Ahora era una hembra saiyajin con casta, sí, pero a cambio sin honor, sin camaradas y sin esperanzas de cumplir su objetivo de vivir y morir por ella misma. Al menos ella no era la única atrapada en esa situación. Los dos estaban juntos en esto. Él no sólo la estaba atando a un destino miserable, se estaba encadenando junto con ella. Y ese pensamiento le dio a Hanasia una retorcida razón para sonreír.

—Lo entiendo. Siempre y cuando no olvides que soy tu socia y no tu esclava.

Entonces el saiyajin le dedicó una mirada demasiado intensa, cargada de algo que ella no pudo definir hasta mucho tiempo después: era odio. Odio hacia sí mismo por vengarse de su suerte maldita en una pobre infeliz como aquella, y odio hacia ella, por dejarse utilizar tan ciegamente. Sin mayores preámbulos, volvió a hacerla suya en ese mismo lugar. Sin romanticismo, sin piedad y sin concesiones. Al menos no se estaba conformando con la mujer de otro.

El dolor evidente de ella, las malditas lágrimas que a la vez también eran de felicidad, y la idea de estar sellando un pacto con el único hombre al que deseaba unirse serían su único buen recuerdo, aún muchos años después.

* * *

—Madre… ¡Madre!... ¡Madre! —una voz la trajo de vuelta al presente. Habían pasado casi cinco años desde aquel momento en la colina del norte. Los años más largos y tortuosos de toda su vida.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? —respondió ella, algo atontada por el sueño que la invadía de repente y a cualquier hora del día debido al avanzado embarazo, y entonces fijó la vista en quien le hablaba: su hijo mayor. Estaba vestido con su armadura ceremonial. La mujer se alarmó—. ¡Un momento! ¿Qué haces vestido de esa manera, adónde piensas ir?

El muchacho no respondió, simplemente giró los ojos hacia un costado y torció la boca, en un gesto de enfado al percibir que estaba por recibir un sermón. Hanasia por un segundo quedó petrificada, esa era la misma cara que ponía ella cuando sabía que Bardock se pondría pesado con ella. Entonces notó que el jefe de escuadrón acababa de llegar volando y se encontraba en la entrada de la vivienda.

—Ve a cambiarte y luego a las barracas de entrenamiento, que yo hablaré con tu padre —ordenó al niño, mientras el mayor ingresaba a la casa.

—No se te ocurra moverte de aquí, Raditz, o lo lamentarás —expresó el saiyajin de manera tajante, mirando amenazante a su mujer.

—Habíamos dicho que él no iría a ninguna parte…

—No me incluyas, Hanasia, _tú_ habías dicho eso y yo te contesté que _vería_ lo que podía hacer. ¡Pues bien, no hay manera de eludir esto! —expresó, enfurecido, al tiempo que arrojaba su scouter sobre la mesa frente a él—. ¡Y si eres tan necia como para desobedecer órdenes directas del Palacio Real no sólo estarás arruinando la carrera del mocoso, sino que además harás que vengan a buscar tu cabeza y la mía por desacato!

—¡Sabes que de todas maneras la carrera de Raditz estará arruinada si pone un pie en ese lugar! ¡Nada bueno puede venir para nosotros de aquella familia!

—Yo no fui quien se enemistó con ellos, fuiste tú la que nos metió en este problema. Pero mientras tanto, de alguna manera Raditz será uno de los integrantes del escuadrón del príncipe Vegeta y si él no puede utilizar eso a su favor, como la enorme oportunidad que es, entonces estará perdido sin importar lo que hagamos —contestó él, con dureza y tratando de contener su propia impotencia ante la situación, para luego dirigirse a su hijo—. No olvides nada, muchacho, que no volverás a esta casa hasta que finalicen los entrenamientos y la primera misión, y en total todo eso les llevará un año, con suerte.

—No olvido nada, padre, estoy listo —respondió con firmeza el pequeño. Al recibir un asentimiento por parte de su progenitor, se encaminó a la salida de la casa con rapidez, pero al llegar al dintel de la puerta volteó a mirar a su madre, algo confundido. No supo qué cara poner. Quiso decirle adiós a la mujer que lo miraba totalmente furiosa, pero una inexplicable sensación de opresión en su pecho no le permitió hablar. Entonces volteó y salió de allí.

No sabía que nunca volvería a pisar aquél lugar.

—Perfecto, lo lograste —dijo ella con amargura—. Has logrado hacerme la hembra más infeliz de todo este maldito planeta, Bardock.

—Te repito que a mí tampoco me agrada la idea —respondió él, sin inmutarse ante el sentimentalismo de ella—, pero no puedo hacer nada. Ni siquiera pude obtener una audiencia con el Consejo. En esto definitivamente está la mano de alguien de arriba, y quien sea no piensa detenerse hasta obtener lo que quiere.

Ambos hicieron un silencio. Bardock se paseó por la pequeña sala que resumía el comedor y la cocina de la modesta vivienda, con gesto de cansancio. Se sacudió el cabello, irritado y sumido en una serie de reproches mentales, que ya no tenía energía para verbalizar. _Alguien de arriba_, eso era una manera de decir, no era necesario pensar demasiado para saber que si había algo que los involucrara con el palacio real de Vegetasei no podía estar relacionado con nadie más que…

—¿Qué ocurrirá entonces con el que viene en camino? —preguntó ella, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su compañero—. A Kakarotto no se los entregaré, prefiero enviarlo yo misma al Otro Mundo antes que verlo convertido en otro sirviente de la Casa Real, ¿lo entendiste?

—Como si el estado de sentimentalismo casi alienígena en el que entras con cada embarazo te permitiera tomar una decisión como ésa, Hanasia. Seamos realistas —murmuró él, incómodo por el llanto de la mujer—. Todo depende de si el mocoso nace con un poder de pelea más alto, lo suficiente como para que podamos exigir que se le dé un escuadrón propio cuando llegue a la edad indicada. Entonces no podrán hacer nada, a menos que quieran enfrentarse a las antiguas leyes de nuestros antepasados, y no creo que el Rey pretenda ponerse otra vez en la mira de los jefes de los clanes más conservadores —dijo con una media sonrisa, y salió a escoltar a su hijo mayor hacia el palacio, dejando a la mujer sola con sus cavilaciones.

Apenas la puerta de la vivienda se cerró, ella inspiró hondo y se puso una mano en la espalda con gesto de dolor. El pequeño en su vientre acababa de darle una buena patada.

—Entonces, Kakarotto, más te vale que nazcas con un poder de pelea espectacular, ¿lo has oído? —dijo ella en voz alta, hablándole a su abultada barriga, en una costumbre extraña que había adquirido desde el embarazo de Raditz—. De algo tienen que servir todos estos meses de no poder enfrentarme a una pelea digna... —Y suspiró, con una melancolía mayor a la que normalmente podía permitirse—. Extraño las misiones, aún con el cretino de Bardock gritándome órdenes.

Durante aquellos cinco años, la vida con el hombre que ella había querido desde siempre había sido un infierno. Bardock le había propuesto un intercambio de total frialdad y en términos de obtener sólo beneficios individuales, no de pareja, y había cumplido. Pero no hubo un solo día en el que ella no quisiera volver atrás, al momento en que aún podía deshacer su unión con él. Lamentablemente, él había sido justo y correcto en todas las instancias prácticas del matrimonio, por lo que no tenía derecho a quejarse de él, pero en lo que se refería a su relación con ella realmente había sido un pésimo compañero. No sería el primero ni el último de los saiyajines en ignorar completamente a su mujer excepto para ir a la cama, o en tratarla con la misma indiferencia que a una esclava traída de algún planetucho inservible, pero estaba segura de que si él hubiera logrado unirse a Paprika las cosas habrían sido completamente diferentes y eso la volvía loca de resentimiento.

Además, en el escuadrón sus compañeros pensaban que Bardock simplemente se había conformado con ella por no poder conseguir a Paprika, y la miraron con lástima y desprecio cuando la vieron esforzarse en vano para acercarse a él durante los primeros tiempos de la unión. Era mejor que no supieran la verdad, eso la humillaría aún más, pero muchas veces se había preguntado si en realidad la engañada no era ella. A lo mejor su hombre simplemente la había tomado por despecho. Tal vez eso ni él mismo lo sabía con certeza, lo que convertía la situación de ella en algo bastante patético.

Lo único que sí era seguro era que esa mujer jamás había salido de la cabeza de Bardock. Ya fuera por el rencor o el anhelo secreto de lo que nunca había podido ser, ella siempre había estado en medio de los dos, nunca habían estado realmente solos en aquella mortificante relación que habían construido.

Él se había presentado ante el consejo de ancianos de Vegetasei, pero su treta de unirse con una mujer sin casta no fue muy bien vista por éstos, que de tontos no tenían ni un pelo. Por lo tanto, la unión con Hanasia no le había servido de mucho a Bardock, y la relación de igual a igual entre ambos se resquebrajó sin remedio. Luego de un tiempo, el guerrero finalmente había podido revertir a punta de mucho esfuerzo su mala situación con los clanes más influyentes del Reino y había logrado ser elegido como Líder de la Clase Baja, pero los rumores de que había obtenido ayuda extra por parte del Palacio Real le habían agriado el triunfo. Ante la duda, Hanasia había sido incapaz de alegrarse y la distancia entre ellos se había hecho aún más grande. Los hijos no cambiaron el panorama, sólo les dieron nuevos motivos para competir por ver quién de los dos lograba salirse con la suya en cada decisión a tomar. El sexo era inmejorable, eso sí, pero realmente era el único aspecto en el que podían ponerse de acuerdo.

Y lo peor era que ella no dejaba de exaltarse al verlo, de la misma manera en que lo hacía cuando él era un joven líder de escuadrón de veinte años y ella una chiquilla de quince recién transferida al grupo.

* * *

Padre e hijo llegaron al Palacio Real en un silencio bastante incómodo. Los esperaba un sujeto fornido y extremadamente alto, con poco cabello negro y expresión socarrona.

—Ustedes son Bardock y Raditz, ¿verdad? —avanzó sin saludar, totalmente convencido de que estaba frente a dos escorias que no merecían el reconocimiento que estaban a punto de recibir—. Mi nombre es Nappa, Soldado de Clase Alta y miembro de la Guardia Real, estoy a cargo específicamente del Príncipe Vegeta. Vengan por aquí.

Atravesaron pasillos y salones repletos de miembros de la Nobleza Saiyajin, soldados y sirvientes. Todos clavaron sus miradas en ellos con curiosidad, sabían que sólo estaban allí por el simple capricho de alguien. Cuando llegaron al salón del Trono, se encontraron con que habían sido los últimos en llegar. El resto de los que habían sido convocados para esa reunión ya estaba allí, y el saiyajin maldijo mentalmente por haberse quedado a discutir con la madre de su hijo en lugar de ocuparse de llegar a tiempo.

—¿Ese es tu hijo, Bardock? —preguntó con humor ácido el Jefe de la Clase Media, mientras tomaba con su rastreador el poder de pelea de Raditz y soltaba una risita—. Vaya, sí que tuvo suerte de que tú fueras su padre…

El saiyajin apretó los puños, iracundo. De no haberse encontrado dentro de los límites del Castillo Real, hubiera golpeado al sujeto hasta quedarse sin nudillos. Pero allí debía guardar la compostura. Los tres jefes de las clases guerreras existentes en el planeta habían sido convocados, junto con sus primogénitos, para entregarlos como ofrenda de lealtad a sus reyes. Los pequeños pasarían a formar parte del escuadrón comandado por el mismísimo Príncipe Vegeta, el hijo mayor del Rey. Bardock llegó a la conclusión de que no había lugar para escándalos, no debía empeorar la situación para Raditz. Pero el Jefe de la Clase Media ya venía en su dirección, y no le quedó otra que estirar los músculos de su cuello para aliviar algo de la tensión antes de enfrascarse en la pelea inminente. En ese momento, se interpuso en el camino de ambos el tercer guerrero adulto dentro de la sala.

—Ya déjalo en paz, Lettuce —expresó con diversión el Jefe de la Clase Alta, Artichoke—. ¿No ves que volvemos a encontrarnos los tres después de cinco años para recibir el _mismo reconocimiento_ de parte de nuestros soberanos? Deberíamos celebrar por haber logrado que nuestros esfuerzos rindieran frutos… En especial tú, soldado de Clase Baja, porque lo tuyo realmente es especial. Debiste haber sido muy buen amante para que…

—¡Ya basta! —resonó un grito del otro lado del salón, y los dejó congelados en sus lugares.

Los tres guerreros se apresuraron a ocupar sus lugares frente al Trono, junto a sus hijos, y se arrodillaron en señal de respeto mientras el ruido de las botas sobre el suelo de roca pulida les decía que pronto su anfitrión estaría con ellos.

Bardock apretó los dientes, furioso consigo mismo por la espantosa ansiedad que lo había asaltado de repente. Prácticamente podía sentir los latidos de su corazón a la altura de sus orejas, golpeando frenéticamente, rogando por salírsele del pecho. Aquella sería la primera vez, luego de cinco largos años, que volvería a tener a esa persona enfrente. Ella era la culpable de que su vida no hubiese ido como él esperaba, la maldita culpable de que su destino se hubiese ido al demonio, y sin embargo, mientras clavaba la vista en el frío suelo sobre el cual había puesto su rodilla y ponía su mano derecha en un puño sobre su corazón, no podía recordar sentirse más entusiasmado. Aún no estaba seguro de si eso era algo bueno o malo.

—Es increíble —volvió a decir la voz, ya delante de los seis que imitaban la posición de Bardock—. Son tan impetuosos que no pueden soportar estar un minuto sin meterse en una pelea. Había olvidado lo divertidas que eran las cosas por allí afuera…

Y el Jefe de la Clase Baja de los Guerreros Saiyajin no pudo evitar levantar la vista. Necesitaba encontrarse con _esos_ ojos otra vez. Efectivamente, al mirar hacia arriba, su mirada chocó con la de quien tenía enfrente y, lo que es irónico, de repente ya no podía escuchar los molestos latidos en su cabeza. Tampoco podía ver a los imbéciles que lo rodeaban, ni a su hijo arrodillado a su lado, ni al pequeño príncipe que lo observaba con detenimiento. Sus sentidos sólo pudieron captarla a ella. A la Reina Paprika. Y maldición, por un segundo, ni siquiera fue capaz de respirar.

* * *

Ahhhhhhh… Corregí este capítulo, disminuí la importancia que le da Bardock a la mentira de Paprika con el Rey Vegeta y cambié totalmente la idea del personaje de Hanasia, a ver si ahora es un poco más creíble como guerrera saiyajin pura. Es difícil escribir a estos personajes, ya que como la única muestra canon que tenemos de su carácter son un príncipe desterrado y criado por un tirano extraño a su planeta, un héroe que se golpeó la cabeza y se olvidó de todo y… Bardock, de quien tenemos referencias algo distintas en las dos entregas, la anterior a la destrucción de Vegetasei y la posterior, no sé qué pensar. ¿Le importaba al saiyajin promedio la relación de pareja, la familia, cosas como el amor o el honor? Quién sabe, la cuestión es que me voy a inventar lo que no sepa :P A ver si esta vez me sale algo mejorcito XD

Gracias a todos por sus críticas sinceras, espero que esta vez no haya salido tan extraño, y si ven algo fuera de lugar me avisan así lo reviso. Esta historia es como todas, un experimento hecho con mucho cariño, pero un experimento al fin :D

Aclaraciones: Al final de este capítulo el Príncipe Vegeta tiene 5 años, Raditz también. Sí, lo siento, sé que en algunas páginas no oficiales como la Wikia de Dragon Ball dice que él es mucho mayor al príncipe, pero por la conveniencia de esta historia, le di la misma edad a ambos. Además, como dije, no figura oficialmente su edad, ni nada por el estilo. Nappa tiene 25 años y supongamos que Hanasia tiene su misma edad, a la vez que Bardock está pisando los 30.

Gracias por los reviews a Schala, Michiru, Son Vale, Terbia, GokuxMilk, Seshuxmaruu Tahisho, Fiorella, Xxyoxitha94xX, Juuulie, Essentia y Gattara.


	3. Trato

Siguiendo la idea de la genia de Schala me hice una cuenta en Grooveshark, y ahí puse toda la música que utilizo para escribir éste y otros fics. Pueden entrar al link que dejé en mi perfil de acá y ver las distintas playlists para cada personaje o para el fic en general, por si disfrutan ir leyendo con música. Espero no arruinarles la experiencia jajaja. Ehhh… bueno, a lo importante:

**La primera y la última**

**Capítulo III: Trato**

Despertó desorientado, con cada músculo entumecido por el tiempo que había permanecido recostado en la misma posición en su inconsciencia. Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras trataba de ajustarse trabajosamente a la transición del sueño a la vigilia, pero le estaba costando más de la cuenta. ¿Por qué sentía los párpados así de pesados? Y de pronto al ver la blanca pared de enfrente se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en Plant. La oleada de recuerdos vino a él junto con una migraña espantosa.

* * *

El suelo rocoso de Plant le dio la bienvenida cuando fue a estrellarse contra el terreno elevado de las afueras del pueblo. La fuerza del golpe que había recibido lo hizo atravesar la dura superficie para dejarlo incrustado en el exterior de una cueva, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo gigantesco para salir del agujero formado por su cuerpo y dejarse caer hacia delante, varios metros más abajo. Las cosas no habían salido como esperaba, ni siquiera había podido alejarse de allí para estar ausente cuando llegaran los tsufurs a conquistarlo todo. No había podido por alguna razón, y con la excusa de que necesitaba más entrenamiento se quedó a prepararse para utilizar la nave que los emisarios del fallecido Chilled habían abandonado allí al caer en batalla. Iba a salir a buscar otro planeta, otros enemigos, eso era lo único que le quedaba por aspirar. Lo que no imaginaba era que el enemigo iría a buscarlo a él.

Y allí estaba. La historia de Plant cambiada por completo, los seres frágiles y sentimentales que lo habían recibido, reducidos a la nada y sin ninguna noticia sobre los tsufurs. Quien había llegado a provocar el caos no era nadie que él hubiese esperado, ni siquiera en sus premoniciones lo había visto, ¿o sí? El saiyajin apretó los dientes y luchó por mantener la consciencia, mientras su enemigo se acercaba a él con pasos lentos y confiados. ¿Por qué era tan fuerte que dejaba a la transformación legendaria del super saiyajin en ridículo? ¡Esto no tenía ningún sentido!

—Eres muy interesante, Bardock —dijo el extraño, sin molestarse siquiera en impedir sus intentos de levantarse del suelo—. Te dejo aquí un instante para ir a ocuparme de otros asuntos y cuando regreso ya eres un super saiyajin. No puedo distraerme contigo, ¿eh?

—¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? —siseó el padre de Goku—. Jamás he visto tu cara en mi vida. Debes estar confundiéndome con alguien más.

—Oh, mi estimado mono —exclamó entre risas el otro—. ¿No recuerdas nada? Bueno, era de esperarse…

—Deja de hablar y acaba conmigo, si tienes algo de honor —murmuró el guerrero vencido, al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie.

—¿Por qué haría eso, mi amigo? —preguntó el hombre azulado en tono condescendiente, mirándolo desde arriba—. ¿No ves que soy tu único aliado ahora? ¡Soy tu salvador! ¿O es que crees que te liberaste del ataque de Freezer que destruyó Vegetasei por arte de magia? ¿Qué pensaste, que el mismo ataque te había enviado atrás en el tiempo? No serías tan idiota de creerte semejante cosa, ¿verdad?

Al oír eso, hasta la última gota de sangre dentro del cuerpo del saiyajin se congeló.

—¿Qué acabas de decir, maldito? ¿Cómo sabes lo de Freezer? ¿Acaso has estado ahí?

—Déjame explicártelo en pocas palabras. Yo soy Miira, futuro amo y señor del tiempo y el espacio, y estoy reclutando soldados entre las mejores razas. Sólo tuve que transportarme al momento en que Freezer eliminaba tu planeta para sacarte de allí sin que nadie lo notara.

Bardock se dio vuelta para quedar boca arriba, la seriedad de las heridas que aquél tipo le había causado no le permitía moverse con facilidad. Apoyó los codos en las rocas debajo de él y levantó el torso para enfrentar a su rival con una carcajada que le dolió en las costillas rotas.

—¿Eres idiota? —respondió—. ¡Soy un soldado de Clase Baja! ¡Te hubieras llevado a Freezer y tenías mayores ganancias! Aunque yo te hubiera perseguido por todas partes para asesinar a tu presa…

—¿Freezer? ¿Estás bromeando? Él fue el pico máximo del poder por muchos años en el espacio, eso es cierto, pero luego los niveles ascendieron mucho más allá de eso, mi amigo. Tú mismo y tu descendencia son mucho más interesantes para mí que la familia Cold.

—Incre… Increíble… —dijo echándose hacia atrás de nuevo—. De todas formas, no me engañas con eso de que quieres aliarte conmigo. La manera en que ingresaste al planeta no es la de un futuro socio. Llegaste atacando, y por mucho menos que lo que hiciste hoy ascendí de poder…

—Lo lamento, hombre… pero esos seres insignificantes estaban atrofiándote, y no necesito un guerrero blando en mis filas.

—¿Blando? —Y lo miró con ferocidad desde el suelo, como si no fuera él el vencido—. No seré el esclavo de nadie, nunca más. No me uniré a tu ejército. Pero voy a buscarte y a cazarte como si fueras una alimaña, lo prometo.

—¿Para qué buscarme? Si vas a venir conmigo… Además, nunca tuve intenciones de _aliarme_ a ti. Te he elegido como un espécimen más en mi colección de soldados. Felicitaciones, y bienvenido al Ojo Oscuro.

Y todo intento de resistencia fue apagado con un simple golpe en la cabeza del saiyajin.

* * *

La luz roja del escáner pasando por sus ojos lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Dio un salto hacia atrás, pero su espalda chocó contra una superficie a pocos centímetros de él. De inmediato golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el cilindro transparente en el que estaba metido, pero no logró hacer ni una grieta al material. Recién entonces pudo prestar atención a su entorno. Se sintió extraño, un ligero mareo y la pesadez de sus miembros le dieron la pauta de que no estaba al cien por ciento de sus posibilidades físicas. Intentó moverse, pero estaba encerrado en un cubículo muy parecido a los tanques de recuperación de Vegetasei, sólo que en este caso no había líquidos y se le emitía una descarga de narcóticos a través de una línea central conectada a una de las venas de su cuello. Sonrió. ¡Así que era eso! Intentó quitársela pero el entorno se electrificó y lo hizo caer de rodillas. Aguardó unos minutos, jadeando y sin moverse, pero nadie pareció percatarse de su intento de rebeldía, ningún sujeto extraño llegó a aumentar la dosis, el lugar parecía vacío. Entonces se puso de rodillas en su prisión, respiró hondo y mordió su brazo para volver a hacer el intento. El ruido y el resplandor de los miles de voltios que se activaron se extendieron por toda la sala. El guerrero tuvo éxito en quitarse la conexión al suero pero la electricidad casi lo calcinó, y cayó hecho un ovillo luchando para no perder el control de sus esfínteres por el dolor. No podía permitirse semejante humillación. Estaba en una especie de centro médico, muy parecido a los que manejaban los esclavos de Freezer en su tiempo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía una bata horrorosa como única vestimenta, se la arrancó, prefería mil veces estar desnudo. Luego cayó en un sopor por tiempo indeterminado, pudieron ser horas, minutos, días, jamás lo supo, pero cuando despertó de nuevo ya podía enfocar la mirada. Cuando se cansó de golpear inútilmente su cerco transparente, se dio cuenta de que no le habían vuelto a poner los narcóticos, estaba limpio. Y ya no estaba solo. Un trabajador enfundado en un traje antiradiación monitoreaba una pantalla ubicada delante de su prisión cilíndrica. Mientras Bardock lo observaba y calculaba que por su tamaño no supondría un desafío muy grande el convertirlo en una mancha de sangre en el suelo, éste sacó un aparato de su bolsillo y comenzó a hablar por allí. La voz era de una mujer.

—El sujeto ha despertado a las trece horas del quinto día, hora local. Sus constantes vitales y temperatura corporal son normales para los estándares de una raza guerrera como la suya. En la valoración del tamaño y reactividad pupilar hay leves signos de anormalidad, y su estado en la escala de alerta AVDN es de sólo respuesta verbal. Registra incapacidad para centrar la atención visual, dificultades para distinguir su izquierda de su derecha y falta de conciencia de ciertas partes de su cuerpo y del espacio circundante, lo cual sugiere la presencia de daño neurológico a nivel del lóbulo parietal. Esto último será confirmado a través de escaneos cerebrales posteriores a su traslado. Será ingresado en observación médica en el pabellón de prisioneros AB-5 y se suspenderán los experimentos del proyecto Control hasta nuevo aviso.

Él parpadeó confundido. Los únicos problemas que había tenido eran durante el tiempo que había estado sedado, ¿qué daño neuro-loquesea? Por otro lado, ¿qué era eso de respuesta verbal? ¡Si ni siquiera había tenido contacto visual con él! Rió por lo bajo, mientras veía a la mujer que no se quitaba el traje de bioseguridad guardar el aparato y acercarse más a él. Si éstos eran los científicos de la base del Ojo Oscuro, entonces Miira estaba perdido antes de comenzar.

—Bien, terminado mi deber. Veo que te has quedado desnudo, ¿no te hace frío? —y al no ver respuesta alguna en el guerrero, prosiguió—. Ahora me presentaré ante ti.

—¿La presa presentándose al cazador? —dijo él por fin, en tono burlón—. ¡No me jodas! Apenas logre salir de esta mugre, lo primero que haré será asesinarte de la peor forma que se me ocurra para cobrarme estas quemaduras y todo lo que debiste haberme hecho cuando estaba drogado.

—Está bien, como desees —respondió su interlocutora con tranquilidad, del otro lado—. Pero que quede claro que no estás en condiciones de amenazarme, soy la única que puede ayudarte ahora.

—¿Me ofreces tu ayuda? —explotó el guerrero indignado—. ¿De verdad has investigado algo? ¿Tienes idea de con quién estás tratando?

Ella tomó su tableta electrónica con toda calma y consultó allí los datos del prisionero, los cuales leyó en voz alta con monotonía.

—Bardock, soldado de Clase Baja saiyajin, último sobreviviente de Vegetasei. Fuiste jefe del escuadrón más sobresaliente en tu clase durante cinco años, y tu hijo menor fue el más poderoso del Universo durante el siglo pasado.

—Siglo… —balbuceó sorprendido—. Siglo pasado…

—Así es —confirmó, mientras dejaba a un lado el aparato y volvía a dirigir su atención al prisionero—. Nos encontramos en la base del planeta Exia y el año universal es el 1020. La mayoría de nosotros no pertenecemos a esta época y sólo hemos sido traídos a un lugar y tiempo aleatorios para realizar mejor nuestro trabajo.

—Entonces eres otra prisionera más —concluyó el guerrero, pensativo.

—Exacto —murmuró mientras levantaba la manga del traje y le mostraba un brazalete numerado en su muñeca izquierda, para luego agregar con un tono juguetón, casi infantil—. Y el informe que envié hace un rato sobre tu supuesto estado físico fue sólo para darnos tiempo.

El saiyajin chasqueó la lengua, asqueado. De todas las opciones, quedar al cuidado de una idiota durante su encierro no era la más deseable.

—¿No es estúpido de tu parte? —reaccionó de pronto, desconfiado—. Tendrás que falsificar un escaneo cerebral, eliminar la vigilancia que seguro tienen de este laboratorio y sólo para evitar que descubran que me estás liberando de tu experimento de Control. ¿Por qué no te ahorras las molestias y le dices a Miira que deje las tretas conmigo? ¿Pretenden convertirme en uno de los suyos a toda costa?

—¡Oye! No me subestimes, sí soy una rebelde, y muy peligrosa —respondió la fémina ofendida y cruzándose de brazos en su traje gigantesco—. Además, créeme que soy tu mejor alternativa. El experimento Control está en marcha desde hace tiempo, pero tú eres el sujeto de pruebas de la etapa más avanzada. —Y le mostró una máscara plateada y con dos visores de color verde en lugar de ojos—. Te presento tu futuro rostro por el resto de lo que te quede de vida.

—Es un armatoste espantoso —murmuró él casi de modo automático.

—Gracias, no lo diseñé yo —siguió ella, con una risita socarrona—. No soy más que la mano ejecutora de Miira y Towa. Ellos envían las órdenes, yo acato. Pero al igual que tú, soy otro sujeto de experimentos aquí. Ni siquiera recuerdo nada de mi vida anterior a estas cuatro paredes —Y comenzó a explayarse en sus propias razones para lo que estaba haciendo, aún sin que él se lo hubiera pedido. Él no tuvo energías para quejarse, sólo alcanzó a pensar que ella hablaba demasiado—. Crecí en algún lugar de estas instalaciones, convencida de que había sido diseñada genéticamente como Miira. Pero hace poco tiempo, mi anterior jefe, Paella, murió al descubrir que todos los que estamos aquí provenimos de algún otro lugar. El único artificial es el Hombre Pálido, que por cierto es un apodo con el que podrás sacar a Miira de sus casillas, de nada —aclaró velozmente—. En fin, el caso es que mi cola de saiyajin es indicio de que algo de sangre de mono llevo en las venas, ¿no es interesante? Quiero saber más, y tú vas a servirme para eso.

—¿Y qué te dice que voy a ayudarte? —preguntó el guerrero con un suspiro de aburrimiento. Un poco más de esta charla sin sentido y terminaría por rogarle que le inyectara de nuevo un somnífero.

—Tendrás que elegir entre cooperar conmigo, o usar la máscara —anunció la esclava, con un tono de voz totalmente desprovisto de bromas—. Porque no podrás escapar de aquí tan fácil. Dejé la guardia baja de la máquina con el sedante para que te despertaras cuando quisieras, pero no volveré a hacerlo si me respondes que no.

—No me interesa —contestó él con rapidez—. Algún día volveré a despertar y te haré pedazos.

—No, señor —agregó, con una media sonrisa altanera que por estar cubierta por el casco del traje él no llegó a ver—. El nivel de desarrollo actual de la máscara del proyecto Control es muy pobre, y su uso produce un daño cerebral importante. Así que creo que ésta sería nuestra última conversación lógica,_ monito_.

Ése fue el límite para Bardock. Había sido suficiente con los chistes, la situación ya no tuvo nada de gracioso y la furia se apoderó de él. Se elevó al estado de super saiyajin, aquél estado que tanto orgullo le había traído y le había costado todo lo que alguna vez había conocido, aquél estado que en tan poco tiempo había sido reducido a la inutilidad absoluta… Porque golpeó los límites de su prisión y fue como si nada ocurriera, empleó su mejor ataque de energía y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue otra torturante descarga de electricidad sobre su ya maltratado cuerpo.

—¡Miira, maldito, ven aquí y enfréntame de nuevo si tanto te intereso! —exclamó con voz gutural cuando cayó extenuado al suelo transparente del cilindro que lo contenía. Gritó y gritó, pero nadie se dio por enterado.

—No eres más interesante que yo a estas alturas, monito —le explicó con paciencia infinita su única acompañante en aquel momento—. Y yo te necesito sano para poder descubrir quién soy de verdad. Y antes de que preguntes, ya sé que no te interesa pero te lo diré de todas maneras, sabemos de tu capacidad premonitora. Lo sabemos todo sobre ti. Y en lo personal espero que los narcóticos tan fuertes que he usado no te hayan dañado demasiado el cerebro así puedes utilizarlo en beneficio de los dos.

—¿Mi única opción es este trato de mierda? —respondió luego de un rato de silencio—. Si te atreves a confiar en que no te asesinaré a la primera oportunidad, inténtalo, pero no controlo mis visiones y además sólo veo cosas del futuro.

Ella pegó un salto de la silla cuando oyó que él accedía a colaborar en esa manera tan extraña. No había esperado contar con él, de verdad, pero si todo salía bien pronto ambos estarían fuera de allí, y ella obtendría la información que necesitaba sobre su origen. Comenzó a quitarse el traje de bioseguridad, ya que la manipulación del material para el trabajo que venía realizando en el laboratorio había finalizado.

—¿Y si tu futuro es mi pasado? —sugirió alegremente—. Podría funcionar. Elegiré confiar en ti, no tengo nada que perder —Y volvió a levantar la muñeca con el brazalete numerado, que esta vez se veía mejor—. Esta vida no es vida, ¿o sí?

Cuando ella se dirigió a guardar el traje de bioseguridad, él miró su cola sobresaliendo por debajo de la bata de laboratorio. Ésta se movía de un lado a otro dejando transparentar con estúpida obviedad lo feliz que se había puesto de repente su dueña. Era un insulto a su raza que los últimos resquicios en el Universo fuesen personajes patéticos como aquél.

—¿Dices que tienes sangre de saiyajin? —interrogó, con su eterna desconfianza—. ¿Qué tarea es la que haces aquí?

—Soy la que lleva adelante las investigaciones sobre control mental en esta sección del Ojo Oscuro. Hay muchos laboratorios como éste en diversos planetas aislados para evitar el contacto entre los científicos que podrían armar una revuelta.

—En resumidas cuentas, eres un fenómeno —sentenció el guerrero—. Un saiyajin sólo entrena su físico para la batalla, no se mete en estas cosas. Esto es trabajo de esclavos.

—Ah, así que así era el pensamiento de los tuyos, ¿eh? —Y lo miró, burlona—. Ahora entiendo cómo pudo dominarlos tan fácilmente Freezer.

—A lo que me refiero es a que es imposible que hayas sido tomada de niña en Vegetasei, no puedes ser una saiyajin pura. Lo recordarías y te resistirías a estar lejos de un campo de batalla. Lo más seguro es que seas una híbrida de sangre diluida.

Ella se quitó el casco, que era lo único del traje que le había quedado puesto, y volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa de sorna. Su cabello de un negro común y corriente pero de un vergonzoso liso cayó sobre sus hombros y sus ojos marrones lo enfrentaron.

—Eso ya me lo imaginaba —sonrió de lado, y se acercó al cubículo para hablarle con gesto serio—. Mi nombre es Showa. No te doy la mano para evitar que me la arranques, pero si quieres podemos dejar nuestro pacto sellado ahora y yo cumpliré mi parte —Y elevó una ceja, divertida—. Cada uno de nosotros obtendrá algo beneficioso, ¿no te parece?

Bardock apretó los dientes. Definitivamente todo se pagaba en_ ésta_ vida…

* * *

Aquella vez en el Palacio Real de Vegetasei, luego de las presentaciones de rigor los padres de los pequeños guerreros que habían sido citados se apartaron para dejar que la ceremonia oficial comenzara. La ausencia del Rey Vegeta era notoria, y el hecho de que la Reina y el pequeño heredero obviaran el asunto hizo que esto resaltara aún más. Bardock quiso pasar por alto la perturbadora presencia de la mujer y se concentró en observar el comportamiento de Raditz frente a su primer ordenamiento en un escuadrón. Se llevó la grata sorpresa y el orgullo de que su vástago no cometiera ningún error en el severo protocolo. Los saiyajin no eran una raza de índole estructurada en lo general, excepto cuando se trataba de su organización para las cuestiones bélicas. Había sido así desde los tiempos del mayor de los ancianos del Consejo, cuando aún vivían en las cavernas, se vestían con pieles y vivían como esclavos de los tsufurs, y lo seguiría siendo hasta que su civilización dejara de existir como tal. Por lo tanto, el valor de una ceremonia como ésa se le inculcaba a todo niño desde la cuna.

El pequeño príncipe escoltado por su fiel soldado Nappa observó con desinterés a sus próximos compañeros y subordinados durante el acto. Los tres que estaban recibiendo el honor de acompañarlo en su primera misión en el ejército al servicio de Freezer se arrodillaron frente a él haciendo lo posible por disimular su entusiasmo, y Vegeta se acercó a ellos para realizar la parte final de la ceremonia que lo consagraba como jefe de aquél escuadrón de elite. Mientras tomaba las armaduras de mano de su guardaespaldas y se la entregaba a cada uno de los niños, el príncipe se preguntó con sorna cuál sería el criterio para poner a esos insectos al mismo nivel que él. Cuando el de menor rango de los tres recibió su reconocimiento y respondió con la inclinación de cabeza correspondiente, el pequeño líder casi sintió deseos de reír. ¿Iba a tener que liderar a esas escorias? No sería por mucho tiempo, de seguro. Y en eso terminó por tener la razón, ya que las misiones asignadas por el sádico lagarto serían mucho más difíciles de lo que él podría manejar con la elegancia a la que estaba acostumbrado. Pero saldría vivo de todo aquello, y eso le costaría la libertad en los años siguientes ya que llamaría la atención sobre sí mismo de una manera indeseada. La otra ironía que lo esperaba era que de los tres miembros de su nuevo escuadrón, el único que seguiría vivo luego del primer encargo del tirano sería el de _apariencia_ más débil.

Cuando todo terminó, el príncipe se retiró con la altanería que lo caracterizaba y a su madre no le quedó más remedio que salir de la sala para dejar que todos se dispersaran. No le quedó más remedio, porque lo único que deseaba era hacer que uno de los presentes permaneciera frente a ella. Necesitaba decirle tantas cosas… No, decirle no. Gritarle. Quería gritarle casi diez años en la cara a Bardock. Se detuvo a medio camino en el pasillo exclusivo de la familia de soberanos mientras sopesaba sus opciones. Si no lo hacía ahora, no se atrevería nunca más. Acababa de decidirlo, y se dio cuenta de que la idea había estado en su cabeza por mucho más tiempo del que imaginaba. Se aseguró de que los guardias, Nappa y su hijo se adelantaran lo suficiente y corrió por los pasillos para alcanzar a su antiguo jefe de escuadrón. Estaba convencida de que él tenía una deuda con ella. Debía ser así, tenía que convencerlo de que era así, porque de otra manera él jamás accedería…

—¿Qué rayos quieres de mí, Paprika? —gritó Bardock cuando ella lo interceptó en uno de los patios del palacio. Raditz se había quedado con los otros niños para ser derivado a las nuevas barracas de entrenamiento.

—Pensé que no necesitaría explicártelo —jadeó ella, y le señaló la puerta abierta de un salón para poder hablar en privado. Él aceptó a regañadientes, recordando los insultos que había recibido por parte de los otros jefes de las clases guerreras en el Salón del Trono poco antes. Ella rompió el silencio entonces—. Quiero volver a las misiones, a todo aquello que me hacía sentir realmente viva.

—Me alegro por ti, pero no podría interesarme menos —respondió, dispuesto a retirarse.

—¡Ahora sé que lo que tú decías sobre mi relación con Vegeta era cierto! —dijo ella, y él no pudo seguir caminando. Se quedó estático en su lugar—. No he podido hacer nada como reina, no tengo más valor que las piedras ornamentales de este castillo.

Por alguna razón que ni él mismo comprendió, algo dentro de él explotó y le dejó una espantosa amargura en el pecho, una insoportable necesidad de enfrentarla. Y lo hizo.

—¿Y con qué derecho me dices eso ahora, carajo? —expresó acercándose a la mujer, mientras la angustia seguía creciendo y creciendo—. ¡A mí no me importa!

—Vi la caja de madera que llevabas esa noche, Bardock —susurró Paprika, con lo cual volvió a darle otro golpe bajo sin haber querido hacerlo. Desde siempre, todo entre ellos había sido una sucesión de heridas sin intención—. Supe que me ibas a hacer la proposición pero no quise hacértelo notar. Jamás te miré como hombre, nunca lo hice. Pero no deseaba rechazarte, eras mi ídolo, mi modelo a seguir antes de que Vegeta apareciera…

—Eso ya lo sabía —reconoció él, abatido como nunca—. No podía admitirlo, necesitaba ir y darme la cabeza contra el muro para aceptarlo —La sesión de sentimentalismos los estaba dejando exhaustos a ambos, y no fueron capaces de mirarse a los ojos ni de decirse nada por un buen rato. Luego él levantó la mirada hacia su soberana y volvió a hablar—. ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?

—No —exhaló ella desesperada—. Tú sigues siendo el mejor para mí, aunque me hayas expulsado injustamente de mi escuadrón y decirte esto sea peor que arrancarme un brazo. Mi admiración por el Rey se esfumó con el tiempo al notar que él sólo es el títere de Freezer, y el nacimiento de mi primer hijo fue mi única alegría real en todo este tiempo. — No podía dejar de hablar. Sentía como si se hubiera abierto una extraña puerta dentro de ella, una que ni siquiera sabía que existía, y todo lo que estaba allí guardado se le escapaba, se le iba sin que pudiera evitarlo—. Pero el mocoso no puede tener demasiado trato conmigo y sólo se muestra ligeramente accesible cuando su padre no está presente. He llegado a detestar al maldito por prohibirme entrenarlo, pero intenté un mayor acercamiento a él sin descanso. Juro que lo intenté, maldición.

—Genial, ¿y con eso qué…?

—Déjame terminar de hablar —siseó furiosa. Decir todo aquello era demasiado difícil, pero necesario para que a partir de entonces todo volviera a _como era antes_. El entendimiento sin palabras de su antiguo jefe de escuadrón le hacía mucha falta—. Con el nacimiento del segundo príncipe, Tarble, me di cuenta de que el pico de mi relación con el Rey ya había sido alcanzado y ahora las cosas sólo irían en picada. Mi vientre había engendrado una criatura débil, ¿entiendes lo que es eso? ¡Débil! ¡Incapaz de cumplir las expectativas que todos tenían de él!

Bardock calló y clavó los ojos en los de la atormentada reina. Alguna vez la había deseado más que a nada en el universo, y ahora no podía más que sentir náuseas por lo que tenía enfrente. Sólo eran los despojos de la jovencita llena de energía y orgullo desmedido que había sido. La dejó hablar, ansioso por retirarse de allí.

—La prueba de nuestro fracaso como progenitores fue alejada de la familia real para que conserváramos nuestra imagen de perfección ante el pueblo. Eso fue el tiro de gracia para mis aspiraciones —prosiguió ensimismada—. Vegeta se la pasa de misión en misión, o durmiendo con alguna esclava del palacio, y ya ni siquiera se me informa de las reuniones con el Consejo de ancianos, lo cual cerró la última puerta para mí como líder política de _mi_ pueblo. Me he convertido en un simple adorno, Bardock.

—Vuelvo a preguntártelo —avanzó él con dureza—. ¿Para qué me dices todo esto?

—Para que sepas que hoy, al reencontrarme contigo, mi mente y mi cuerpo se sintieron una década más jóvenes —reveló con una sonrisa, y él rogó en su fuero interno para que lo que estaba por escuchar no fuera cierto—. He encontrado la solución. Voy a dedicarme a ser una Reina Guerrera en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y tú vas a servirme. Me lo debes.

—No te entiendo —mintió el saiyajin, con los ojos desorbitados por el desagrado—. Deja de balbucear incoherencias y explícate sobre lo que realmente importa.

—¡Voy a volver a las misiones, con un escuadrón de elite formado por los soldados que yo elija! —confirmó la reina, extendiendo los brazos a los costados en un gesto de orgullo que hizo que la capa roja de su traje protocolar se corriese hacia atrás—. Aún tengo algo de poder, por más que sólo sea figurado, y voy a utilizarlo. Te llevaré conmigo, Bardock, así sea lo último que haga.

Y así sería.

* * *

Wow. Actualicé, wiiii…. Aunque salió cortito.

Como verán, el rumbo del fic ha cambiado un poquito. Pero es sólo un poquito. La idea original era contar una historia primero y después la otra, pero se me hizo mejor unificarlas ahora. Y por lo tanto tendremos dos historias, presente y pasado. Agradezco por la paciencia a los que venían leyendo de antes, le corregí algunas cosas al segundo capítulo y es muy probable que si se quedan sólo con la versión anterior no entiendan qué es lo que está pasando a partir de éste. La personalidad de Hanasia también está más definida, y la de Paprika. Pero no voy a adentrarme demasiado, no quiero que se conviertan en Mary Sues y se roben la historia, el protagonista acá es Bardock. Por otro lado, gracias Toriyama por regalarnos a nuevos personajes en Dragon Ball Online: La organización del Ojo Oscuro, con sus líderes Towa y Miira, Paella, la científica Showa (de quien no hay un consenso todavía y algunos dicen que es el mismo personaje que traicionó a Capsule Corp en el año 995 de la cronología, pero no es nada oficial, no está confirmado que sea la misma persona, y por lo tanto voy a tomarla prestada en su función de científica, nada más, por otro lado Gracias a Héctor4 que me ha dado la info de que su nombre no es Showa sino Sho, pero lo dejé así para que no se parezca al sho de los argentinos cuando dicen yo XDD), entre otros. Espero que les guste este delirio que armé en mi cabeza hace varios meses. Ah, y esta historia está encadenada a otro fic mío, supongo que ya saben a cuál XD Un abrazo, nos leemos por ahí.


End file.
